Sue Me
by XFatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX
Summary: *PARODY* A totally beautiful girl with dark secrets saves and joins the Teen Titans, but why does Slade want her? Why is Robin acting strange? Why does Starfire hate this new girl so much? Well duh, Starfire is a b**** LOL! R&R please! NO FLAMES!1!11! *PARODY* Basically, this is Sue reality vs. REAL reality. Hope you guys like it :
1. I Was Born This Way

**(Hello, I am Fatalities. It comes to my attention that, after co-authoring one, I love writing Sue Parodies. I also comes to my attention, that people never stop making Sues, no matter how many people want to assassinate these Suethors.**

**I have a plan.**

**It is a plan so wonderfully devious that, even though it probably won't stop the ever-growing army of Sues, may make some of these well meaning Suethors fix their mistakes.**

**So I shall put this plan into action.**

**Welcome to… **

**Sue Me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**Here we will be observing the making a Mary Sue. If you are faint of heart, turn away.)**

_A tween girl sits at a desk and looks at the computer. It appears this girl is watching Teen Titans episodes on the internet. A scene with her favorite character, Robin, comes on. The girl sighs dreamily as he kicks some villain's ass._

"_I wish you were real…" The girl says. Then… the girl remembers something. "Maybe… Maybe you don't have to be real! I have a fanfiction account!" The girl closes down that window and pulls up a word document. She begins to type._

_**Title: The Mysterious New Titan**_

_**Summary: A totally beautiful girl with dark secrets saves and joins the Teen Titans, but why does Slade want her? Why is Robin acting strange? Why does Starfire hate this new girl so much? Well duh, Starfire is a bitch LOL! R&R please! NO FLAMES!1!11!**_

_And the tragedy begins…_

_**So the Titans were getting beat up by Slade, when all of a sudden, a beautiful girl appeared. She had beautiful raven hair with pink, purple, and blue streaks that had been there ever since she was born, a gorgeous figure with curves in all the right places, full ruby red lips, bright blue-green aquamarine eyes that shimmered in the sunlight, she wore a sequined pink tube top with a heart on it and a pink and white mini-skirt with pink combat boots (cause she's like, totally punk), and had pale, flawless skin, and beautiful white angel wings. She raised her perfectly manicured hand and shot out fiery pink glitter at the villain, who then disappeared. She turned back to the Titans, who were on the floor from the power of her sparkle blast.**_

"_**Who are you and why are you so beautiful?" Robin gasped, amazed by her heavenly beauty. She smiled, and Starfire, Raven, and any other girl in the area felt extreme jealousy at the beauty of it.**_

"_**I am Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart, and I was born this way." She helped Robin up and completely ignored the others. Beast Boy and Cyborg got up ran over to her.**_

"_**You're gorgeous! In fact, Terra and Raven are nothing compared to you!" Beast Boy said.**_

"_**I have never seen someone with such great beauty as you, Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart, please, run away with me?" Cyborg said. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart turned to them.**_

"_**Oh thank you Beast Boy! I know, I'm just amazing aren't I?" She looked at Cyborg. "Nobody cares about you. Shoo."**_

_In other words,__**(1) **__ Slade was being forced back by the Titans when some weird girl drops out of the sky and blasts him with glitter. This is the millionth time this has happened to the poor evil mastermind, and he screams and runs away, knowing that this creature will claim that he wants her as his apprentice and eventually try and kill him. The creature appears like she is supposed to be amazingly beautiful, but really just looks kind of creepy. A meaningless civilian girl, in real combat boots, watching the fight feels slightly insulted at this _thing's_ pink "combat boots". The thing walks over to the Titans._

"_Who the hell are you?" Robin asks._

"_I am Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart, and I was born this way." She says._

"_Born what way? Raven, you know what this chick's talking about?" Beastboy says. Raven shakes her head. She cannot sense any of the thing's emotions. It feels like this new thing isn't really there._

"_Yeah, and how did you get here… Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart? Who the heck names their child that?" Cyborg demands. The thing turns to them._

"_Oh thank you Beast Boy! I know, I'm just amazing, aren't I?" She turns to Cyborg. "Nobody cares about you. Shoo."_

"_**You're so right, Sparkle! I'll go die in a hole now." Cyborg said. He walks off. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Pink Heart smiles once more.**_

"_**Thank you!" She yells, her magical voice like a melody to everyone's ears. She turned back to Robin and sees Starfire yelling at him. "Stop you bitch! He doesn't need some worthless troq like you! He loves me now! Don't you Robin?" **_

"_**Of course, Sparkle, here, I'll fix this." Robin killed Starfire. "I don't know why I ever liked her in the first place." Sparkle ran over to Robin and kissed him.**_

"_**Oh thank you Robin! I think she was working with Slade!" She said.**_

"_**It all makes sense now!" Robin said.**_

"_What the hell? I'm out of here." Cyborg walks away. The thing smiles creepily._

"_Thank you!" She yells, her voice shrill and screechy, making everyone cover their ears. She turns back to Robin and sees him holding Starfire to comfort the poor girl. It appears the thing reminds Starfire of an alien race from the planet of Suetopia, in the Draconus Nebula. __**(2) **__"Stop you bitch! He doesn't need some worthless troq like you! He loves me now! Don't you Robin?"_

"_Hell no." Robin says. "Starfire, how about you go find Cyborg while we take care of this?" Starfire is hesitant to leave her friends with this monster, but listens and flies off. The thing runs over to Robin and tries to kiss him._

"_Oh thank you Robin! I think she was working with Slade!" she says._

"_Where the heck did you get that idea?" Robin said, holding her away from him._

"_**Yes! Now let's go back to the tower and search for him!" Sparkle said. Robin smiled.**_

"_**Of course!" He said. He, Raven, Sparkle, and Beast Boy went back to the tower. When they got there, they saw that worthless troq on video chat with Slade on the giant computer. It seemed that she was telling him how to get through the tower's security!**_

"_**I thought he killed you! I suppose I will have to deal with you!" Sparkle flew at Starfire and beat her up before throwing her out the window. Robin ran over to Sparkle. **_

"_**Oh thank you, my beautiful soul mate! I thought I would never be rid of her!" Robin said. He kissed Sparkle, and they made out for twenty minutes and completely ignored everyone else there. Raven and Beast Boy continued to marvle at how Sparkle beat up the alien bitch.**_

"_Yes! Now let's go back to the tower and search for him!" Sparkle said. Robin glared._

"_I'm not letting you into the tower!" Sparkle used her powers to forcibly drag the remaining Titans back to Titans Tower. When she dragged them to the main room, they saw Starfire video chatting with Bumble Bee and the rest of the Titans East, trying to alert them to the creature that was attacking._

"_I thought he killed you! I suppose I will have to deal with you!" Sparkle flew at Starfire and the alien Titans repeatedly shot starbolts at the monster before breaking the window and flying out to get help. The creature was too strong for her alone._

"_I shall bring help, friends!" Starfire yelled as she zoomed away._

"_What the heck do you think you're doing!" Robin asked. He, Raven, and Beast Boy launched themselves at the invading creature and tried to stop her before she did anymore damage, but she was too… unnatural and powerful for them to defeat. The creature kept attempting to kiss Robin for twenty minutes._

"_**I love you, Robin!" Sparkle said.**_

"_**I love you too, Sparkle! You should totally, like, lead the Titans from now on." Robin said.**_

"_**Oh of course, Robin! But first I want to try the obstacle course to prove how totally amazing I am!" The beautiful girl exclaimed. She flew out of the tower and towards the course Cyborg had set up.**_

"_I love you, Robin!" The thing said._

"_I don't even know you! First you insult Cyborg and Starfire, second you accuse Starfire of working with Slade, and then you attack her! Do you have mental problems?" Robin yelled._

"_Oh of course, Robin! But first I wanted to try the obstacle course to prove how totally amazing I am!" The monster screamed. She flew out of the tower and towards the course that Cyborg had set up._

"_What…" _

"_The…"_

"_Fuck."_

**(That was so fun to write XD**

**(1) **_**This is the Sue Story, **__This is what really happened._

**(2) The Draconus Nebula is the place Blackfire mentioned in "Sisters", and is a nebula filled with numerous black holes. I like to think of these black holes as the plot holes that are created by the planet Suetopia… I'm such a nerd…**

**Oh well, hope you liked it! But it isn't over yet… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fatalities has left the building.)**


	2. Did I mention I'm Part Unicorn Too?

**(I'm back :)**

**I wanted to do a thank you section for all the reviewers since this story has more reviews than almost all of my others. So…**

**Thanks to:**

**Chinosarah: Thanks for reading and reviewing like always XD**

**Guest #1: I know, right? **

**Guest #2: Sorry, um… I can't speak Spanish so… I did look it up on Google translate though… even though you most likely can't understand what I'm saying if you reviewed in a different language… um… yeah.**

**I'm. .Dude: Yup.**

**XxRin-sanxX: Please don't die… I'm not done making fun of Sues yet…**

**TheOneWithTheGiantName (or TheOneWhoSupportsCrackSHippi ng): Very soon. He and Starfire will have vengeance for all the times they have been abused by these creatures.**

**TheDArkQueenOfRandomness: You have no idea how happy someone favoriting me makes me. I happen to love OCs, I just can't stand Mary Sues. And yeah, I've read some fanfictions by grown people that are complete Mary Sues. It's kind of sad. And yes, the world is pretty f cked up :)**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Just wait, I'll get there. I used up most of my punch lines and all that in the co-authored Sue Parody I did with chinosarah though. It's on her account if you want to check it out and see something that most likely tops all Sues. Thanks, and I won't forget XD**

**MysteryAgain: Yeah, it's a very sad thing, but I'm glad you liked it :)**

**SladeRAvenFan: Aww thank you :)**

**And finally, thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, or even just read :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Not yet.**

**And now, back to the suethor's life.)**

_The same tween girl is once again watching Teen Titans in her room, marveling at the amazingly developed characters and wonderfully done plots. She remembers the story she posted a week or so ago, watches Robin in all his glory like a stalker for one more second, and runs to the computer._

_After all…_

_The misery that is the Sue loves the company of another chapter._

_**Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart zipped through the obstacle course on her angel wings, destroying all the targets with her amazing glitter powers that were a billion times stronger than the one of Starfire's strongest starbolts or Raven when her demon side got loose. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart didn't have to worry about her demon side, it was carefully taken care of through hours of meditation and her own beauty. After Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart decimated the targets, she gracefully landed on the other side of the obstacle course, bowing in a way that made her DD boobs practically fall out of her shirt in a completely modest way. 'Cause she's, like, totally modest. She flipped her now shining natural hot pink hair with purple streaks over her shoulder. Even though she should be sweaty from the intense workout, or fainting because she was skinny enough to be anorexic (in a totally pretty way), she still looked amazing gorgeous, with her purple and gold eyes sparkling and perfect figure. All the remaining Titans stared in awe.**_

"_**You're even more amazing than I thought! Marry me?" Robin asked. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart laughed, the sound like the tinkling of bells.**_

"_**I'm sorry Robin, but first I have to get pregnant so we have some pointless drama that means nothing and only serves to have more guys fight over me." Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart said, her perfectly white smile nearly blinding them with her radiance.**_

"_**That makes perfect sense!" Robin said.**_

"_(insert lame joke,)__**" Beastboy said. Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart laughed again, the sound bringing beauty and sunshine to even Raven's stone cold heart.**_

"_**So Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart, do you want to go to the mall? Or maybe we can go to the movies? Wait, no, we should go write depressing emo poems to signify how deep you are!" Raven said, smiling.**_

"_**Oh of course Raven! What are BFFs for?" Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart said. She picked up Raven and flew to the mall.**_

"_**Yay! Happy bunny rainbow unicorn shit for everyone!" Raven said.**_

"_**Did I mention I'm part unicorn too?"**_

_Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart zipped through the obstacle course on her angel wings, throwing pink glitter at all the targets, which broke from embarrassment. When the thing had humiliated all the targets into submission, she landed and bowed, her boobs practically falling out of the piece of cloth she called a shirt and her butt sticking out of her way too short skirt in a completely slutty way that made Robin, Beast Boy, and Raven want to just give her some damn clothes. She flipped her oddly colored hair that magically changed color in the seconds she was doing the course. Raven raised an eyebrow at the fact that she should be breaking in half with how small her waist was, and secretly hoped it would happen before the monster did anymore damage. Her… um… _unique _eyes looked quite scary in the way they were way to large and glittery to be even remotely human. Or any other humanoid race for that fact. Robin and Beast Boy tried backing away from the thing, hoping to run before it started to speak again._

"_Wow… you made it through in -3 seconds… what the fuck? That's not even friggen possible! I demand to speak to the auth-" __**(1) **__Robin said, before getting interrupted by the thing's creepy laugh._

"_I'm sorry Robin, but first I have to get pregnant so we have some pointless drama that means nothing and only serves to have more guys fight over me." Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart said, giving him an terrifying smile._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Robin yelled._

"_(insert lame joke)" Beastboy said.____Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart laughed again, the sound bringing chills that buried themselves deep inside even Raven's heart._

"_We have to find a way to send this… Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart back to where she came from. Any ideas?" Raven asked Robin._

"_Oh of course Raven! What are BFFs for?" Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart said. She picked up Raven and flew her captive to the mall._

"_Put me down!" Raven seethed._

"_Did I mention I'm part unicorn too?"_

**((1) I've said it before and I'll say it again, my fourth wall is more of a window.**

**Yup, a little shorter, but I like it XD Stay tuned for next chapter!**

**Sparkle Sakura Shadow Rose Pink Heart: SHE WON'T UPDATE UNLESS SHE GETS 9886980745784698453784758730 9475846734859485937469459083 49578 REVIEWS!**

**(*Shoots Sue and ties her down before she can heal herself*) Sorry about that.**

**Fatalities… needs to find a life…)**


	3. I Am, Like, Slade!

**(Hey guys, sorry for the wait, tough week, lab report due tomorrow, napped all day Friday, had some family shit Saturday, was with my friend today finding stuff to make our Halloween costumes (I'm going as Cheshire from Young Justice while she goes as Artemis. It fits. I'm the assassin and she's the good guy :P) and then the aforementioned report. I don't have time to write after school during the week days either due to the fact that I have stuff 5:15-9:00 every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday night as well as most Saturdays and soon Fridays, and I get picked up from home at 3:30 every day, so it's becoming even harder for me to be at least almost reliable. I kind of put my other story on hold so I could write this because this seems to be the most popular and all I have to do is write nonsense and cocaine sparkles (just look at the reviews, you'll get it). Anyways, enough of my excuses.**

**Onto the thank you section:**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: Thank you so much for listing what most likely stood out the most. And you might as well think of her outfit as that, because it is not much more. Sad thing, some girls at my school dress like that. I suppose they give the guys entertainment as those potheads are getting high, though. Psh, what are you talking about, bobble heads are, like, the newest fashion. Get with the, like, program. You think she's perfect? Just wait XD And the second you mentioned Raven must have been high… well, I fell out of my chair laughing. Good thing is, my family knows I'm not grasping sanity too well and just looked away. I love long reviews, and I love going on and on talking to people. Forgive my chattiness :P**

**SladeRavenFan: Well of course Robin is OOC :P Didn't you notice that this monster made Slade run in fear? It warps reality. And I like making normally calm characters cuss. Sue me XD**

**Amelia Delling: I never tire of making fun of these abominations ;) Sorry my update was a tad late.**

**Chinosarah: Thanks for your reviews as always :P **

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Joker was a bit of a pampered sissy as comics go. Nothing really bad happened to him except getting into helping a bunch of criminals to pay the bills and becoming the original Red Hood (I prefer Jason Todd as Red Hood though) and falling into that toxic chemical stuff, rendering him insane, at least if you go by his most popular origin. Sorry, I'm a comic book geek, I can't help but spout off this stuff. But don't worry, I'll try my best XD Happy you liked the chapter!**

**TheOneWhoStillHasARidiculous lyLongName: She does indeed, my friend. The uni-people are a terrible creation that must be destroyed.**

**Wow, feeling a bit talkative tonight, aren't I :P Onto what you really care about…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own. THIS CHAPTER COULD BE CONSIDERED OFFENSIVE. SORRY. IT WAS TOO MUCH FUN TWISTING SLADE'S PERSONALITY AND MAKING HIM OOC. THERE IS A F*****G S**T LOAD OF SWEARING IN THIS F*****G CHAPTER. TEEHEE! POINTLESS CENSOR IS FUN!)**

_The tween from before just finished all the shit that was piled onto her to do. Her poor fans have been kept waiting for the solution to that oh-so-terrible cliffhanger, wondering "Is Raven high?" "How will their trip go?" "OMFG I LYK SO CNT WAYT LYKE TO C THM LYK B TTLY EMO TGETER CUZ IT LYK TTLY MKES THM RLATABL TO LYK MEEEEEEEE!111!1!" The girl feels so bad for the people of fanfiction, who are no doubt, lost without her wonderful writing. She opens up a word document once more…_

_After all…_

_Sues may threaten self harm if they get lonely. Save a Sue. Shoot them right through the head, hand them an active nuclear bomb, take a machine gun and put a bullet in every inch of their body, cut off their decimated limbs, boil said limbs in oil, mumble ancient prayer, flame author, use good grammar, develop good OCs, speak intelligently, reject text speak, and hope the Sue doesn't rise back from the dead to torture you._

_**While the Titans and Sparkle, the most amazing girl on Earth, were busy, that troq was in Slade's lair. **_

"_**Master, I was discovered by a totally beautiful and amazing girl named Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart. She beat me before I could trap Robin and kill him and the Titans. Please forgive me." Starfire said.**_

"_**Like, WTF bitch, you can't do anything right. Obey me! I am like, Slade." Slade proclaimed. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! Bitch." He added for dramatic effect.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, Master! I know I am a worthless, pathetic, troq, but will you ever forgive me?" the alien bitch said.**_

"_**Like, IDK if I can trust you anymore, but whatevs. I'll give you another chance if you help me make her my new apprentice. Cuz she's like, totally better than you... Bitch." Slade said. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A! I AM SLADE! FEAR ME! Bitch." He once again said, because, you know, he totally does that every five seconds.**_

"_**I will do my best, master." The troq said.**_

_Starfire was on her way to Titans East when something zapped her out of the sky. When she awoke, she was in a dark lair. Slade stood in front of her._

"_Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you. We… have a common enemy of sorts." He said. Starfire got up, her starbolts pulsing on her fists._

"_Why should I trust you?" She said._

"_This Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart, she is one of the many who seek to destroy not only me, but you and everyone you love. She is a Mary Sue, a horrid creature that must be obliterated. You and your friends are not powerful enough to defeat her alone. I propose a temporary partnership. Just to capture this Mary Sue and return her where she came from." Slade said. Starfire un charged her starbolts, hands falling to her sides._

"_You promise not to hurt any of my friends?" She asked._

"_For now. When the creature is gone, it will be just like always." Slade said._

"_How do you know of this creature? You speak as if there has been many before." Starfire stated._

"_There has. All deformed girls who seem utterly perfect and fall in love with usually Robin or Beast Boy. When they disappear, so does your memory of them." He explained._

"_How are you not effected?"_

"_I am Slade." The mastermind said. "They almost always claim to be my former apprentice, or that I am seeking to make them my apprentice. Why do you think I ran when it showed up?"_

"_I… didn't really notice." Starfire said._

"_Exactly. The second one appears, you start to be affected by it's reality bending abilities. If you don't get away fast enough, you will eventually start to suffer from illusions, memory loss, psychotic behavior, and a total personality change. You start to live in the Sue's world. I have managed to banish each of these Sues before they change our world too horribly, but this one seems somewhat evolved. It has more influence on our world than it should. Now, do you accept my help or not?" Slade demanded._

"_I suppose… we shall need whatever help we may get. I was just on my way to get the Titans East and honorary Titans to help with this situation. I will return to Jump City soon with reinforcements. We can attack then." Starfire floated up."Um… how exactly do I leave this place?" Slade sighed._

"_The Sue is already affecting their mental processes. Right out the door that's marked "exit," Starfire." Starfire looked over at the door, blushed, and flew out._

_Damn that Sue._

**(No, I did not mean to call Starfire stupid in that last part. I was referring to how Suethors always dumb her down. I personally really like Starfire, despite the fact that we are nothing alike. Anyways, I GOT THIS UP! WOOOHOOOOOO! TAKE THAT SUETHORS! **

**Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart: You will never defeat us! NEVER! Are you listening, Fatalities? Why must you ignore me? (*starts drawing red lines on wrist with a marker and crying.*) WHY MUST I BE SUCH A TORTURED SOUL?!**

_**Oh shut up, Sparkle. **_

**Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Pink Heart: R AND R! OR DIE! YOU REVIEW YOU GET CYBER COOKIES! **

**This is going to be a long night of Sue Hunting.**

**NEXT TIME: The backstory. **

**Fatalities, needs to get to bed soon enough to lay in bed for a few hours and still have the required 3 hours of sleep. Night!)**


	4. Fatalities Runs Into Trouble

**(Okay guys, another busy week, sorry I couldn't get this chapter out sooner. I'm sorry to say, don't expect updates on time anymore. Life won't go away. I miss the days where I seriously didn't have one.**

**Thanks to:**

**Curse you Perry the platypus: Yes, I picture Slade as an inter-dimensional Sue bounty hunter. Glad you like the story!**

**NSwisher1572: I actually like OCs and have written and posted one (Don't read it, it was my first thing posted and while it wasn't a Sue and my spelling and grammar were decent, it wasn't the best written story either.) I just hate Mary Sues. Also, the way you phrased "Sparkle Sakura Whatever The Fuck" made me laugh for ten minutes straight. Thanks for the review, hope the backstory lives up to expectations :P**

**SladeRavenFan: I could tell by your username, I like him too. Slade is a badass. Thanks, and I seriously love your constant reviews. I bow to you XD**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: I personally love writing insane people… and psychopaths… so there will be sanity lost XD Semi-Spoiler Alert: There is a game-changer coming… (*Insert maniacal laughter.*)**

**Chinosarah: It should indeed :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own… however… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHA!**

**Onto the story!)**

_The tween sees a new review and remembers, "OMG I didn't update!" She grabs her phone that has Robin as the wallpaper__and sighs dreamily before running to the computer. She opens up the word document…_

_After all…_

_Sues are not as mind-numbingly stupid to the Suethors._

_**Back with Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart, she was not having a good day. She hadn't gotten any sleep because of terrible nightmares from her childhood. She walked aimlessly through the tower, holding in tears, wishing anyone loved her. Finally, she broke down, pink glittery tears rolling down her face as she ran into the bathroom and pulled out a pink rhinestoned razor blade.**_

"_**I can not take this anymore!" She cried, cutting her wrists because that's what all the cool emos do. "My life is so terribly tragic, I do not wish to live it!" Robin was randomly walking by the bathroom at that moment and heard her beautiful voice filled with sorrow. He knocked on the door. **_

"_**Sparkle, my love? Are you okay? Do you wish to make out again for another hour?" He asked. She cried louder and he opened the door to see her wrists bleeding, her gold and pink blood mixing with her crystalline sparkly fuchsia tears. "No! Don't hurt yourself! I love you!" He said. She opened her ice blue eyes with emerald, purple, pink, gold, red, and silver flecks and looked at him.**_

"_**I am sorry to have hurt you this way, my soul mate, but I cannot bear the pain of my past any longer!" Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart said.**_

"_**My dear Sparkle, please, tell me of your tragic past so I can make it better!" Robin said. Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart put down the razor blade.**_

"_**Ok. I was born a princess on an alien planet, but had an arranged marriage that I did not wish to go through with, I escaped to Earth and was adopted by a man who physically and sexually abused me every night. I escaped after a year of that torture and was adopted by a lion, who loved me despite the fact that I was not it's race. However that lion was killed by a poacher who wished to find me and use me to destroy the world. I escaped him and found out that I am actually the second daughter of Trigon the terrible and an angel, who died in childbirth. It turns out he was the one to give me to the royal family of my home planet to be raised. He tried to make me destroy the world because he liked me better than Raven, my previously long lost sister. I refused to do so because that would ruin my perfection- I MEAN HURT OTHERS, so I went into hiding. I was found by a mad scientist who preformed painful experiments on me that gave me the abilities of flight, super strength, super speed, super beauty, telepathy, pyrokinsesis, elemental magic, umbrakensis,**_ _**teleportation, fortune telling, healing abilities, empathy, animal communication, technopathy, night vision, heat vision, freeze vision, weather manipulation, sonic scream, invisibility, shape shifting, invulnerability, ghost powers, all forms of magic and sorcery including necromancy, time travel, inter-dimensional travel, the ability to see auras, and summoning. I was also raised to know all forms of martial arts, sleight of hand, computer hacking, and sharp shooting. My DNA was altered so I am part demon, angel, cat, shinigami, elf, fallen angel, werewolf, vampire, aardvark, and goddess, and I have all powers of those too. When I finally escaped the mad scientist, the government held me captive for study, but I escaped them too and went on the live the rest of my life as an orphan… until Slade found me. He saw how amazing I am and wanted me as his apprentice, but I would never agree to go along with that evil man. He is the one who killed the only good none abusive foster family I had! My poor, tragic life!" Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart said. Robin hugged her.**_

"_**I'm so sorry, I know your pain now. But…" Robin pulled away, his hand reaching to his mask. He pulled it off, his blue eyes showing love only meant for her. "Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart, I love you and never want anything to hurt you ever again. Promise me you won't hurt yourself?" She looked up at him, gold and pink eyes sparkling.**_

"_**I promise, my love. I would give up all my perfection for you. Well, not really, because I'm, like, totally amazing, but you know."**_

_The remaining Titans had been hiding out in their rooms for hours now. That thing had been randomly running around the tower crying like a demented sprinkler, and refused to stop. Robin was sitting on his bed, rocking back and forth, wishing the insane sobbing would stop. Finally, it seemed she had halted her roaming. He slowly walked out of his room and went to relieve his poor bladder in the bathroom instead of in his pants like the last time that thing had snuck up on him and tried to kiss him once more. He feared they could not handle more of this. Raven had started staring awkwardly at any sharp things like an emo who was trying not to self harm, Beast Boy's jokes were starting to be even worse, and Robin himself felt as if the thing was putting an illusion over his mind. Every day she got less mind numbingly scary. He quietly tip toed towards the bathroom. When he got to the door, he heard the sobbing again. He screamed._

"_Why must you torture me, you demented Barbie doll!" The door flew open, revealing the thing sitting on the floor holding a pink marker and drawing on her wrists as awkwardly colored tears fell out of it's freaky eyes that changed color once more. He was pulled into the bathroom by something that felt like telekinesis._

"_I am sorry to have hurt you this way, my soul mate, but I cannot bear the pain of my past any longer!" It said. Robin tried to run out but the door slammed and would not open. He screamed once more, fearing what this thing would do to him._

"_Let me go! Starfire! Raven! Beast Boy! Cyborg! Help! Don't let it take me!" He proceeded to have a mental breakdown the Joker would be proud of, no longer a strong, confident leader when faced with such a monster._

"_Ok. I was born a princess on an alien planet, but had an arranged marriage that I did not wish to go through with, I escaped to Earth and was adopted by a man who physically and sexually abused me every night. I escaped after a year of that torture and was adopted by a lion, who loved me despite the fact that I was not it's race. However that lion was killed by a poacher who wished to find me and use me to destroy the world. I escaped him and found out that I am actually the second daughter of Trigon the terrible and an angel, who died in childbirth. It turns out he was the one to give me to the royal family of my home planet to be raised. He tried to make me destroy the world because he liked me better than Raven, my previously long lost sister. I refused to do so because that would ruin my perfection- I MEAN HURT OTHERS, so I went into hiding. I was found by a mad scientist who preformed painful experiments on me that gave me the abilities of flight, super strength, super speed, super beauty, telepathy, pyrokinsesis, elemental magic, umbrakensis, teleportation, fortune telling, healing abilities, empathy, animal communication, technopathy, night vision, heat vision, freeze vision, weather manipulation, sonic scream, invisibility, shape shifting, invulnerability, ghost powers, all forms of magic and sorcery including necromancy, time travel, inter-dimensional travel, the ability to see auras, and summoning. I was also raised to know all forms of martial arts, sleight of hand, computer hacking, and sharp shooting. My DNA was altered so I am part demon, angel, cat, shinigami, elf, fallen angel, werewolf, vampire, aardvark, and goddess, and I have all powers of those too. When I finally escaped the mad scientist, the government held me captive for study, but I escaped them too and went on the live the rest of my life as an orphan… until Slade found me. He saw how amazing I am and wanted me as his apprentice, but I would never agree to go along with that evil man. He is the one who killed the only good none abusive foster family I had! My poor, tragic life!" The thing went on and on in it's terrible voice, as if Robin had asked for it. It pulled Robin into a hug, squishing it's boobs into his face due to the severe lack of clothing that actually covered anything._

"_Please kill me now…" Robin mumbled, trying to get away. He felt the telekinesis pull at his mask until it ripped free. His hands flew to his eyes. "What the hell?" This thing was torturing him. _

"_I promise, my love. I would give up all my perfection for you. Well, not really, because I'm, like, totally amazing, but you know." Robin slumped down to the floor, his mind feeling fuzzy._

…_.._

_Back in real life, the suethor had finished her chapter and was browsing fanfiction when… what's this? A story making fun of hers? She must have vengeance… but how? Flame? Not good enough… Aha! She pulled open the word document once more and added onto it._

…_.._

_**In Slade's lair, a hideous teenage girl appeared. She was so annoying, stupid, and ugly that nobody liked her and she was a terrible fanfiction writer. How dare she try and parody such a beautiful story! This girl, who went by Fatalities, must pay.**_

_The Sue had gotten a message from her author back in the normal universe that there was a difficulty… someone who had to be dealt with in the worst possible way. The Sue understood her suethor's command. Hiding away in her new room in the Tower, she used all her power to pull that offending author into this world. After an exhausting ritual, the Sue felt a new presence in her universe. A normal teenage girl had been pulled in. She began to try and locate the girl to seek her vengeance._

_This girl, by the penname of Fatalities, had somehow ended up in a dark warehouse that she recognized slightly from… a cartoon? She looked around and saw someone very familiar._

"_Slade? Okay, who's practical joke is this? Sarah? Mal? Hello?"_

"_Please tell me you didn't offend the Suethor?" Slade said. It was sad how often this happened these days._

"_What are you talking about? All I did was a fucking parody!" The girl said. Slade sighed._

"_Oh great. Why don't they just leave it up to me anymore?"_

"_What are you talking about? How did I get here? I was just on my computer a fucking minute ago and now I'm here!" She said._

"_You offended the Suethor. The Sue will now be seeking to destroy you. It pulled you into the universe that it's master could control. I believe this is what your universe calls fanfiction? Well, if the Sue finds you and realizes that it is in fact _you _then it will start to take over your consciousness and destroy you. Now I have another thing to deal with. You parody lovers, nothing but trouble." Slade said. "Wintergreen! I'm going to need more coffee!"_

"_Why are you blaming me? I didn't mean to specifically parody one person's Sue! This was supposed to be a parody of many Sues!" the girl yelled. "_

"_Do you ever stop talking?"_

"_You have fudge bars?"_

"_No."_

"_Then no." Slade sighed. He was going to need a nuclear bomb, one damn good ancient prayer… and fudge bars. Lots of fudge bars._

**(I have finally managed to hack this jerk's account! AND SPARKLE IS NOT A SUE! From now on, I run this place, not that meanie Fatalities. So what do you have to say, Sparkle?**

**Sparkle: R&R PLZ! NO FLAMES! TEEHEE! I'M PART UNICORN!**

**Yes, yes you are. Now what do you have to say, my captive?**

**Fatalities: HELP! PLEASE! I HAVEN'T WATCHED THE NEWEST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE YET!**

**That's enough. This is your new favorite author, signing off, kthxbai!)**


	5. Slade in a Tutu

**(Fatalities: You can't make me!**

**Yes I can.**

**Fatalities: Nope.**

**Yup.**

**Fatalities: I will never obey.**

**Just answer the g*d**n reviews you meanie, you did it before I took over.**

**Fatalities: Yes, and while I love answering reviews, now you want me to, and I hate you, you m****r f*****g b***h a*s c**k sucking c**t!**

**Language. (*pushes Fatalities onto computer screen with word document,*) Start talking.**

**Fatalities: F**k you. And stop censoring everything I say! They know what it means!**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**Chinosarah: Suether b***h is keeping me locked up either in the Teen Titans universe or in these word documents. Death Note… oh how I wish I could watch it right now…**

**MysteryAgain: Yup, pretty much. Crazy s**t happens when Sues appear. You have a AK-47? I could use a few guns at the moment. Suethors are much more easily killed by those…**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: Very screwed up in the head, indeed. I actually like Slade. He isn't too bad when he buys you fudge bars to get you to shut up.**

**DragonWinglet: Well, the Suethor is updating. I promise that if you ever get sucked into another universe, I'll remember to tell Slade to buy you some.**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Yes, but in my time of being here, it seems most are too busy fighting off the rest. This Sue must have slipped through the cracks, where they must be dealt with at full power.**

**SladeRavenFan: Loyal reviewers are fun, and we all applaud those who can remember to keep reviewing every chapter. Glad you liked the chapter where my parody nearly killed me :) I suppose I have had worse days though.**

**Curse You Perry The Platypus: You got a dimension traveler? **

**The Odd One95: Yay, three people who can find a way to kill this b***h! And is it good? Chinosarah says it's really sad.**

**SerenePanic: You are possibly the nicest person I have ever met. And that is saying something since my best friend on here and in real life is as malicious as a box of fluffy kittens. Yes, Sparkle is Barbie. I tore the heads off my Barbies as a kid, can you tell? :D Poor Robin, love to torture him, although I'm the one being tortured now… Young Justice is an amazing comic and cartoon that **_**was **_**playing on Cartoon Network before that b***h of a channel decided it was too dark and didn't fit the "OMG SO RANDOM" stereotype for the rest of their shows. No offense if you like those shows or anything. Thanks for reviewing, I love seeing new reviewers appear! And Suethor b***h is mad at me for making this so long and criticizing her and Sparkle, s**t, gotta go!**

**Was that so hard, stupid parody writer?**

**Fatalities: I still hate your f*****g guts. And you have four awesome people trying to get me out of here. Ha! They like me better!**

**No they don't! They like Sparkle way better than you!**

**Fatalities: Stupid demented little b***h… STOP CENSORING WHAT I'M SAYING!**

**No, bad words are mean.**

**Fatalities: This is going to be a long chapter.**

**Say the disclaimer.**

**Fatalities: Whatever.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, although I am currently being yanked from computer screen to that dimension constantly. Learn from my mistakes, make sure your parody doesn't look exactly like a real Sue.**

**Onto Sparkle! )**

_**Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Glitter Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart had a lot to deal with. She had to juggle making out with Robin, fighting off that troq, being emo with Raven, playing with BB, and now she had to hunt down that horrible girl who deserved the most painful death Sparkle could possibly dish out. Sparkle finished her make out session with Robin and walked to her room in the Tower, calling on all her magical abilities to find the hideous girl who went by Fatalities. Her beautiful master who was totally just as amazing as her and was a great writer, had told her that she had just knocked Fatalities back into this universe where she would be vulnerable. Sparkle would make the girl pay for her crimes. She shut off the lights in the room for dramatic effect and created a pink sparkling orb that was almost as pretty and amazing as Sparkle's eyes and almost as shiny as her purple and blue hair. Her eyes twinkled purple, pink, gold, midnight blue, and silver, as the light from the orb danced across them. She had recently changed into a pretty pink bikini top studded with diamonds and white booty shorts that had rubies on the pockets, all paired with her signature goth/punk/emo combat boots. She had hot pink glittery eye shadow that accentuated her beautiful eyes and thick eye lashes while her red lipstick had only attracted Robin more earlier that day. The lovely, totally modest goddess looked into the sphere, reading it like a map.**_

"_**Well she's in Jump City. If only other-dimensional beings were easier to find…" Sparkle then started surfing the internet on the magical orb, searching Google for "hideous untalented girl sightings," but not finding anything of use… but… what was this? A man by the name of Slade Wilson just bought a month's supply of fudge bars? Slade Wilson… Slade! Unfortunately, Slade had disguised his whereabouts from Sparkle's kind, but it still made it easier… time to find a b***h.**_

**(Fatalities, I'm hungry, say bye to everyone. (* Leaves Fatalities in word document.*)**

**Fatalities: Want to hear what happened during the time she was describing that whore?)**

"_Slade! I'm bored!"_

"_Amuse yourself."_

"_No!"_

"_Wintergreen! Get her another fudge bar!" _

_Slade had enough of his new guest, but she was there to stay as long as she was in this universe. The Suethor getting her could have disastrous consequences. He sighed. _

"_Hey Slade! Look what I found on the internet! Pictures of you in a tutu! And dancing!" Fatalities laughed. It was more of an evil cackle, fitting since she had been dubbed "demon child" for a few years now._

"_I never wore a tutu. Or danced. Ever." Slade said._

"_Then explain this." She showed him the pictures on her phone._

"_Those were fanart." _

"_Your point? I'm gonna find a way to email this to every titan and villain in this universe, from Trigon to Control Freak." She said. _

"_Do you want me to strangle you?" Slade asked._

"_No, but there is something that might get me to stop talking, I'm afraid the fudge bars aren't cutting it anymore." Fatalities said. Slade felt he was being lured into a trap by the thirteen year old girl, but he was desperate._

"_What is it?"_

"_Bring me Red X." Fatalities said._

"_Excuse me?" Slade said._

"_You're excused. Now bring me Red X. I am fan girl, hear me roar." Fatalities giggled._

"_Nobody can find the thief. Not even I." Slade protested._

"_So I'm guessing you want to hear my hour long theory on the evolution of unicorns? I have a whole speech ready…"_

"_No! I'll find him." Slade walked over to his computer. "Damn fan girls… damn Sues… damn parody… damn teenage boys who run around in high tech suits beating up the Titans while making funny comments and puns that cause all those fan girls to swoon…"_

"_My dreams have been realized." Fatalities said. "Can I become your apprentice now?"_

"_No. I will buy you fudge bars, I will track down your obsessions, but I will not train a sociopath to be even more dangerous."_

"_You do know people call you a psychopath, right?" Fatalities asked._

"_Yes, but I am the evil mastermind. I have to be." Slade said._

"_Hypocrite."_

"_What?"_

"_I said hypocrite. Slade is a hypocrite! Slade is a hypocrite!" She chanted._

"_Can you be anymore annoying?" Slade wondered._

"_Yes, would you like to see?" Fatalities questioned._

**(Fatalities: Shit! She's coming back! I just have to hide what I wrote… There! Now hide this… **

**Back, and I have more to add. It comes to my attention that that stupid Fatalities b***h co-authored a parody too that sounds just like my BFF's. I will find, and I will hunt down. Beware. I WILL SEND SPARKLE AFTER YOU! **

**Fatalities: Sarah! Run! And bring a bazooka! Or at least my sharp object collection! **

**Shut it Fatalities. Sarah, huh? Now I have another clue. Stay tuned for my next chapter, where Sparkle and I will rid the fandoms of stupid parodies, forever! **

**Fatalities: Sorry, Sarah. Fatalities had a blonde moment. I should probably stop saying your name…**

**Say bye Sparkle!**

**Sparkle: BYE! REVIEW! NOW! REVIEWERS GET COOKIES! REVEIWERS LIKE COOKIES RIGHT?! I- I MEAN SHE WON'T UPDATE UNTIL SHE GETS 2454215432185414325435465432 1515215425157879874549878978 97445644231654 MORE REVIEWS! OMG I'M SO KAWAII! LIKE, I'M JUST PERFECT! DON'T YOU WANT TO REWARD PERFECTION? SO REVIEW! BYE BYEZ!**

**Kthxbai! **

**Fatalities: Shoot me now. Please.)**


	6. OMG Sparkle!

**(Are we going to have to go through the same thing as last chapter, Fatalities?**

**Fatalities: Shut up and let me respond to reviews.**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**MysteryAgain: Do you know how hard it is to find those in cartoons? Something about the producers not wanting to get sued for promoting one religion and not others… Either way, everyone here keeps their religion very private, they almost never even make a goddamn reference to it! Well, except for Starfire, but technically since her religion is alien and she only speaks of it in Tameranian, it's supposedly allowed. Either way, no priests or anything to find a way to banish such a great evil.**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: Oh, you're stuck in the hurricane? I've heard of that, news travels fast around the Teen Titans fanfiction dimension. Must suck, I live on the west coast where everything is sunny and bright and filled with happy bunnies, so it doesn't seem much better to me. Hope you don't get blown away or anything, because that would be pretty horrible.**

**DragonWinglet: Yes, I relayed my request to Slade and his butler, they will have them stocked up for you. Yup, sharp objects lay scattered around my room, I used to keep those big sharp pins stuck into the erasers of mechanical pencils that I kept in the sides of my boots so I could pull them out at any second. Still waiting for my parents to get me that switchblade… Anyways, wuzzup fellow demon child XD**

**SladeRavenFan: I do my best, but I am just a normal girl who enjoys making fun of Sues. Slade doesn't need much saving, he **_**is **_**the inter-dimensional Sue hunter, but I just hope the Titans last long enough. Thanks :) And… that is a very good theory… you have just given me an idea.**

**Curse You Perry The Platypus: He's stocking up for DragonWinglet anyways, I'm sure he could save a fudge bar for you, too. Yay! I might have a way out of this place!**

**SerenePanic: I will, I will staple her mouth, cut off her freakish hair, and make her eat food without throwing it back up! Food like cake and beef and lots of fatty things. CN's only good shows, in my opinion, were Teen Titans and Young Justice. I hate the other s**t. Yes, Sparkle is just oh so modest, isn't she? Well, I suppose we can be happy she's at least wearing something. And my sanity was long gone even before this Sue, I thought I made it more obvious though XD**

**FFicWriterXxveryOriginal: Yeah, I'm afraid not even I know what the h**l is going on in my head anymore.**

**Fallen Maiar (guest): Nope, not a comedian, just someone who has no sanity left. Glad you are liking the story :)**

**Glacier (guest): I'm afraid my author powers don't work here, only the Suethor's. Trust me, if I could, I would have fried Sparkle with amazing lightning powers or something by now. Or just wrote myself out of the fic. What? The fourth wall **_**isn't **_**a jump rope? It's supposed to be solid? Oops XD**

**Guest: Thanks, it's nice to see another person enjoying my insanity :)**

**Iamnotdumb (guest): Would you like to write an original parody without it being a little insane? Or did I just get to similar to another real Sue… Well, thank you for your input, after all, it only adds another review for me. If it made you so upset that you felt the need to insult it over review, I must be doing something right XD**

**Did you miss anyone?**

**Fatalities: No, and why the f**k did you feel the need to censor h**l? It isn't even that bad of a word! Besides, I have a vacation home there, a little on the warm side, but overall not worthy of censoring.**

**It is a bad word, and I don't like bad words.**

**Fatalities: Haven't you heard the "sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me," thing?**

**Wasn't that in a Rihanna song? **

**Fatalities (*facepalm*) F**k you.**

**Meanie. Do the disclaimer.**

**Fatalities: I'm not one of your OCs! You can't make me!**

**I'll write Red X falling in love with Sparkle and dying.**

**Fatalities: You are a very cruel motherf****r.**

**Disclaimer: Luckily, the Suethor doesn't own Teen Titans.**

**Hope you like Sparkle!**

**Fatalities: They won't.)**

"_**OMG Sparkle! You have to watch Twilight with me later!" Raven yelled to her BFF. **_

"_**OMG Raven of course I will! You're like, my BFF! But after we watch all of the Twilight movies, we have to set you up with BB so that I don't have to deal with him fawning over me!" Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Glitter Darkness Shadow Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart yelled in her beautiful voice.**_

"_**OMG Sparkle, totally! And then you can give me a makeover so I look almost as amazing and beautiful as you!" Raven said.**_

"_**OMG Raven, I will! But you can't come anywhere near my level of beauty!" Sparkle said.**_

"_**OMG Sparkle, of course! After the makeover we should totally go and be emo together!"**_

"_**OMG Raven why are you trying to steal my time with my girlfriend!" Robin yelled.**_

"_**OMG Robin don't be sad I still love you!" Sparkle said. They proceeded to make out for a couple hours as Raven ceased to exist because that would interrupt them.**_

_**(Time is skipping)**_

"_**Robin! Help!" Sparkle yelled as she dodged blasts. She had responded to a distress call by herself, and when she got there, she saw Starfire torturing little kittens and children! That bitch! Now Starfire was trying to blow Sparkle to pieces for showing Robin how horrible the troq was. Robin appeared out of the sky and beat Starfire, making her fly away in fury at her defeat despite the fact that the day she arrived on Earth she managed to kick all the Titans a***s. **_

"_**I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner, my love! Now will you marry me and have a bunch of freakishly colored babies that are as beautiful as us?" Robin said.**_

"_**Oh of course Robby!" They started making out again in the middle of the street.**_

**(Fatalities: You know, an episode of Teen Titans where Robin is being really hot is going on right now, Suethor…**

**OMG seriously?! I have to go watch! (*Leaves word document open,*)**

**Fatalities: (*chuckles*) Stupid Suethor. Want the real story?)**

"_Let me go! My dad will send you back to hell where you belong!" Raven yelled._

"_OMG Raven of course I will! You're like, my BFF! But after we watch all of the Twilight movies, we have to set you up with BB so that I don't have to deal with him fawning over me!" The she-demon said. So many days of torture… Raven was having trouble containing rage again. Her father may be defeated, but he was stirring in his grave at the fact there was something worse than him haunting his daughter._

"_No! I will _kill_ you! And I can't be in a relationship! I will blow up the fucking Tower if I get a boyfriend!" Raven protested. It was hard to be calm and collected around the monstrous thing that called herself Sparkle. She ran as it chased her through the Tower, her powers causing nearby things to explode._

"_OMG Raven, I will! But you can't come anywhere near my level of beauty!" Sparkle said._

"_Oh stop, you are just _so _modest." Raven deadpanned. She remembered she could levitate and started soaring at the highest speeds magic could go._

"_Raven! Run! Run before she gets you!' Robin yelled, running to keep up with his dark teammate. Raven was like his sister, Sparkle could torture him all she wanted, but his family must be safe… Oh shit, she was catching up, forget that! "Wait! No! Come back, help me!" Raven gave him a sorry look but didn't stop, which was uncharacteristic of her since she cared about all the Titans very much._

"_OMG Robin don't be sad I still love you!" Sparkle yelled. Robin screamed as he was pulled into the creature's death grip. Raven flew away, out of the Tower. She had to get help, she had to find Starfire. Who knows what that thing could have doing to her when Sparkle left the tower._

_(Time is skipping)_

"_Robin! Help!" The thing yelled. She had left the Tower when they heard the cries of happiness from the citizens of Jump City, who proclaimed Starfire had returned to help. Really, Starfire was just on her way to meet all the Titans East and Honorary Titans at Slade's temporary hideout to plan the assault on Sparkle. He had said he had found another player in this deathly game that the monster Sue was imposing on the dimension. However, Starfire had gotten attacked by Sparkle on her way and was now just trying to fight off the thing's sparkle blasts, which surprisingly hurt way more than glitter should. Starfire screamed as a blast hit her. Robin drove in on his motorcycle, leaping off it and running towards the Tamaranian princess._

"_Starfire!" He caught her as she fell out of the sky._

"_Robin? We must go! She is a terrible thing! She will change you all if you do not escape fast enou-" She was cut off by Sparkle sending a blast towards Starfire and hitting Robin in the process._

"_Oh of course Robby!" She pulled poor unconscious Robin back into her monstrous embrace. A dark figure appeared in the shadows of the alley way, unseen._

"_It seems we have a problem, here…" The figure disappeared, reappeared by the Tamaranian on the ground, and teleported them both out before anyone saw._

_(With Slade)_

"_Have you found him yet?" Fatalities asked Slade._

"_Not yet. Red X is a mysterious person, nobody knows where he stays and only I know who he is." The not-so-evil-anymore mastermind said._

"_You know who he is? It's Jason Todd, isn't it!" Fatalities asked._

"_Maybe, maybe not. It doesn't matter, he will be helpful in defeating the Sue, and he will most likely be willing to. He does, after all, seem to have that silly little crush on the Tamaranian and I'm sure he would have no fun if the Titans were destroyed. Just go wait for all the Titans to get here, I will figure this out soon enough." Slade said._

"_Fine…" Fatalities sighed. She ran towards the entrance of the hideout that would be destroyed or abandoned once everything was in balance again and Slade was the worst guy around once more. She heard an awkward knock at the hidden door and a familiar voice._

"_Hello?" Fatalities opened the door, beaming up at the many visitors being lead by Bumble Bee._

"_Hi! I'm Fatalities, I'm staying with Slade until he finds a way to send me back. Come on in, he's working right now." _

"_Oh… hi… this is very… awkward. Can we get this over with?" The Titans East leader asked. Fatalities nodded and lead all the Titans and Honorary Titans inside._

"_This is where all the planning will be done until we capture the Sue. Don't bother coming back after, Slade will have abandoned it by then." Fatalities said._

"_As I guessed. Why are you here again?"_

"_I'm from a different dimension, I made fun of the Sue in a parody and the Suethor dragged me into here. I'm stuck until the Sue is destroyed and Slade sends me back. In my dimension, you guys are all from a TV show and this is the dimension that can be altered by fanfiction writers in my dimension. That means that when I get back home, I could write you dating Kitten if I wanted to." Bumble Bee shivered._

"_But I'm straight. And _everyone_ hates her."_

"_That's the beauty of crack fics." Slade stepped into the room._

"_I've found him."_

"_Who?" Speedy asked. Slade looked at the pretty boy archer. _

"_Red X."_

**(Fatalities: Huh. There must have actually been an episode on, because the Suethor hasn't come back yet. Oh well, I guess I'll have to maneuver my way around the internet and post this. See ya later guys!**


	7. The Sparkly Look, Perfect On You

**(Fatalities: I'm so lucky this dimension has real music, if it didn't I would be bored as f**k. **

**Thanks to:**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: I will, but watch it, X is mine. XD kidding, but I really do love him.**

**Glacier (guest): Yeah, when left in the document I can do things. The Suethor never reads these answers, so I'm safe in this thank you section. I can only write what is true, if I lie nothing really changes. I'm a piece of the story now, a narrator, not the author. I'm powerless here, a civilian. Although Slade has said I have the power to annoy people to death.**

**SerenePanic: No clue, I just guessed. I did love that episode though, "haunted," it was amazing. Really dark, but I was already f****d up as a child. Eh, laws of physics here are as flexible as the fourth wall. I really do love crack fics… so cracky XD And he is Jason! I love Jason too :3 Yeah, I would rather have Trigon try to take over the world again if it meant I didn't have to deal with Sparkle the b***h-i-corn.**

**DragonWinglet: I know, I hate that. Uh, not exactly a good idea to follow in my footsteps, Sue's are creepy, and that's ME saying that. Yeah. They are f*****g scary. Fudge bars… didn't know that would become such a popular topic XD I'm going to get archery and fencing lessons (you know, back in my universe when my parents find a place that will teach me around here,) and my dad is going to take me out shooting (good influences, right?) but I still want my g*****n switchblade. You have no idea how happy that last sentence made me :P**

**TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng (or something like that, Jojo your name is f*****g long.): That was a really obscene review, and its nice to know you think of Slade that way… oh Jojo, what am I going to do with you? XD Yup, I'm stuck, and I will get him. Red X is freaking hot.**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : It's too late, they have been corrupted (insert evil laugh)**

**Archer of Ecclesia: Ooh new reviewer! Thanks, glad you're liking it! I was worried about getting Raven right, she's kind emo but not really, kinda goth but not exactly, stoic but sarcastic, a little difficult, ya know? Yeah, that's just one of the running gags I enjoy doing in Sue parodies. Yeah, I'm a girl. I tend to think of everyone as a girl on here until proven wrong. Then I'm like, "Holy s**t! A guy? Are you sure? Marry me? Kidding… But seriously, of male gender?" It's just so uncommon for guys to be here, but it's awesome when you see one because they are generally a good author if they have the guts to post here.**

**Done yet, Fatal-b***h?**

**Fatalities: Ooh I love nicknames! Wanna know mine for you? You are g*****n mother f*****g Suethor b***h who can't write for s**t! A little long, lets shorten it to GDMFSBWCWFS. Think we can find a way to pronounce that?**

**You're so mean.**

**Fatalities: We all have our own ways of expressing ourselves. Write your c**p and get it over with so you can go f**k your Edward Cullen Twilight posters. Wow, really hope no twilight fans read that XD Sorry peeps. I could have gone for Justine Bieber or Wrong Direction. I'm too offensive for my own good, aren't I? Yup, losing fans over that last paragraph…**

**Yes. Yes you are and I am very hurt by that. If you weren't TRAPPED IN A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE **_**BY ME**_** (HA!) I would flame you.**

**Fatalities: We get along so perfectly, don't you think?**

**DISCLAIMER: You really think a Suethor owns TT?**

**Hope you guys enjoy Sparkle and her perfect-ness!**

**Fatalities: You just don't learn, do you?)**

_**It was time. Time for Robin to prove his love for Sparkle. Instead of her usual modest dressing, she was wearing a small corset and underwear that somehow covered even less than her shorts. She waited in Robin's room, knowing he would be there soon. The door opened.**_

"_**Oh hey, Robbie-poo…"**_

_**(Time is skipping)**_

_**Starfire, the alien bitch, was off f*****g Slade and his henchmen because she is a b****y w***e who dresses like a s**t and is such a tramp. Don't you like Sparkle better? Yes, of course! Sparkle is part unicorn! And panda! And cat! And Angel! And fallen angel! And demon! And fairy! And vampire! And butterfly! And Goddess! And puppy! And lion! And tiger! And dragon! And mermaid! And ghost! And elf! And fox! And genie! And grim reaper! And nymph! And Pegasus! And she f****d Slender Man!**_

**(OMG short chapter! Fatalities, post this, I'm going to go listen to music.**

**Fatalities: You mean listen to crap?**

**Jerk. Just post it. And remember to ask them to review.**

**Fatalities: Of course, after all, you are beautiful and amazing and I should totally bow down to you! (* smiles in a totally not fake way as Suethor leaves.*) Oh thank God. Fatalities' story time!)**

_Robin was tired, the Sue had been tormenting them for months now. He anxiously walked through the halls, he hadn't seen the monster Sue for an hour now. Where was she? Had she disappeared? He could only hope. He opened the door to his room, running a hand through his gelled hair and sighing._

"_Oh hey, Robbie-poo…" He opened his eyes and screamed at the thing laying on his bed._

"_Fuck Batman's rules! Someone give me a gun!"_

_(Time is skipping)_

_Starfire woke up to find herself in an old apartment. "You got yourself in quite the shitty position, cutie." She sat straight up and blasted the guy in the suit. He flew to the wall and crashed down to the floor. "Fuck, ever heard of asking questions first?" Starfire let out a squeak and helped the thief up._

"_I apologize, but… what am I doing here?" She asked. Red X rubbed his ribs, feeling for anything broken. Luckily the suit's defenses protected him from most of the blast._

"_Found the boy blunder being squeezed to death by that Sue and you lying on the ground in pain. I knew I couldn't fight of a Mary Sue, but I could get you out of there before she killed you for 'interrupting her fluffy moment with Robin.' By the way, the sparkly look, perfect on you." Red X said. Starfire looked herself over and realized there was glitter stuck in her hair and covering her costume._

"_I believe the phrase would be… What the hell?" Starfire said. Red X looked at her for a moment, one eye bigger than the other in a comical expression before doubling over laughing his ass off._

"_You're catching on quickly, princess." Starfire looked at him before she started laughing a bit too. She was covered in glitter at the apartment of a super thief who appeared to be trying to figure out how to breathe again. Red X recovered and looked at her. "Enough of that. I know Slade has been looking for me, and I know exactly why. Let's not keep him waiting. I hear that he has fudge bars." _

"_Fudge bars?" Starfire asked._

"_Badass super thieves have to eat too." He threw back his cape in a dramatic gesture that seemed to mock Robin (for he, the alien noticed, did that quite often in all seriousness.) "Come with me, cutie, and together, we can rid the world of this monstrosity! While snacking on glorious treats made of frozen fudge!" Red X was feeling like quite the joker today. Starfire giggled and took his hand before they disappeared. Red X smirked under the mask. 'I knew I was hotter than the traffic light.' He thought._

**(Fatalities: See you all next week when the Suethor decides to write again!)**


	8. Another? Gasp!

**(OMG guys, sorry its late. My BFFS and I decided to go watch Twilight and I was too busy fantasizing about it to write yesterday.**

**Fatalities: There's another Twilight movie? Do they hate us that much?**

**Shut up. You just don't see how beautiful their relationship is.**

**Fatalities: Before she even knew him, he broke into her house and watched her sleep every night while dreaming of sucking her blood. He doesn't want her to like him because he is a pixie and he is afraid she will get hurt by his sparkling skin. When they got together, he was an over controlling b*****d who forbid her from seeing her best friend even after he broke up with her. She is so upset that he is gone and nearly kills herself (and sadly fails,) until he comes back. Some crazy s**t happens, they end up getting married when she's still a teenager and he's 100-something years old because she wants to f**k him so badly. They have a child that nearly kills her and he basically chews her up so that she can survive the birth. Then her teenage best friend falls in love with her newborn daughter. How the f**k is that a beautiful relationship?**

**OMG why do you have to be such a b***h?**

**Fatalities: It's part of my charm.**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**FFFFFF-FUCK (Guest (TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng)) : Yes, you are an awesome b***h. I had a fudge bar for almost that whole chapter, just felt that didn't need to be mentioned. Yeah… poor Robin XD I'm sure he escaped… Slenderman is amazing, but I'm sure Sparkle was the one who raped him. Who, me? Ship StarX? No… TECHNICALLY IT'S CANON! HE CALLED HER CUTIE!**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : I have no clue. That Red X suit is the sexiest costume I have ever seen. I just really do not know why he went back to the Robin costume. You're right, skulls will never go out of style.**

**DragonWinglet: I have Internet Explorer or whatever the f**k it is. Damn right I hate them, and it's the same at my school. I should hand out poisoned fudge bars to my school's idiot population… Lucky, my city is all "Oh no, we can't have anything cool like that! Shooting ranges? Fencing? Never!" Stupid b*****s who don't condone violence… I'm so happy that, despite how I feel I must somehow be high to write this, you enjoy it. I ramble too, it's okay.**

**SerenePanic: I know, right? Red X is hotter than Robin in my eyes, especially if you see him as Jason Todd. Young Justice has been cancelled (or put on "Hiatus,") so most of us fans are really f*****g upset. I personally like season one better.**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: Well he is a thief. Starfire can probably survive on her own, however everything is easier for her with a minion-I MEAN BOYFRIEND. I personally will do without though. You never know, I personally can see Red X as kind of a little kitten once you get to know him. Hopefully not, I'm kind of looking forward to seeing his reaction at Starfire working with Red X and Slade. I really hope they find a way to kill the Sue soon… Suethor has gotten really close to finding my friend and fellow parody writer…**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: I personally see Red X as the hottest fictional character ever, along with Jason Todd, who I think is X's comic counterpart.**

**You take forever.**

**Fatalities: You updated late.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own.**

**Hope you like the surprise I have for you! Maybe we get to see Fatal-b***h die, too!**

**Fatalities: Oh stop, your making me blush.)**

_**Sakura Ravyynn Artenia Glitter Darkness Shadow Demoness Rose Gwyneth Pink Heart stood in her room, once more gazing into the pink sparkly orb she had created. This time, she was feeling a little goth, and even more modest than usual. She wore a black ribbon as a shirt that had 156 pink sequins spelling out her name on it, a micro mini skirt that was three inches long, her signature pink combat boots, black eyeshadow that reflected her deepness and contrasted her perfectly pale skin, and black lipstick that made her perfectly full lips look even better. Her hair was a little over a mile long, a silky black color with pink tips and purple, blue, and silver streaks while her eyes were black with red, magenta, blue, and white. She was very happy, Robin had loved last night, but sadly, they had to stop early because BB had walked in. Robin was so disappointed and upset that he nearly kicked Beast Boy out of the Tower. She saw a message from her beautiful creator appear on the shining orb.**_

"_**Another? Gasp! OMG they made fun of my BFF! Creator, thank you for finding this horrible monster of a fanfiction writer. I shall take care of her, now." Sparkle used her powers once more to draw another unsuspecting author into her universe.**_

**(Told you I would find you! Fatalities, finish up the authors note and say hello to your new company when you get back to the other universe.**

**Fatalities: D**n you, now you're going after other parody writers?**

**Just finish it! I'm going to go draw Sparkle. (*leaves*)**

**Fatalities: Well as the whore-a-saurus rex was doing her master's bidding, here's the real story.)**

_Robin was curled up on his bed, shivering from terror. BB had barely managed to get him out of there before the grotesque thing had really done anything to him, but the damage had been done. Robin was officially scarred for life. He didn't know how Slenderman had survived…_

_(The time! It is skipping!)_

"_Damn it!" Slade said, frustrated. Fatalities walked over to him as he sat at the desk, glaring at the computer. It appeared he was looking at security camera footage from his hideout._

"_What happened?" She asked._

"_We have another inter-dimensional visitor. A friend of yours?" He paused the video and moved the screen towards Fatalities. In the front of the hideout stood a girl the same age as her with blonde hair, looking confusedly around the room._

"_Shitcakes… Sarah?" Fatalities said._

"_As I assumed. Not only is this Mary Sue evolved, but the Suethor as well. She is going after others now." Slade said._

"_This is insane. I would know." The annoying girl said. Sarah, the girl who was apparently in the other room of the hideout, started walking towards the door._

"_Come on, we will have to go get her. Who knows, maybe two authors can help fix this mess. Or maybe I can steal your inter-dimensional writing abilities and make you less bothersome." Slade sighed._

"_Better than you have tried to make me easier to deal with. Better than you have failed. You are the thing that haunts every dark corner of the mind, I am that loud lawn mower going right outside your bedroom window on a Saturday morning at six AM as you are trying to sleep." Fatalities said._

"_Quite the accurate comparison."_

_(With X, the hottest badass in the multiple universes.)_

"_So, what your telling me is that not only do you know exactly where Slade is, but the every single Titan and honorary Titan does too and they are all at his hide out?" Red X said as he stood with Starfire inside one of Slade's old hideouts. _

"_Yes, that is what I said." _

"_And you didn't think to tell me this before I teleported us to an old one I thought he still occupied even though he had abandoned it a couple weeks ago?"_

"_No… I assumed you would know the whereabouts of him, since you spoke as if to suggest it." Starfire said. "I believe I remember how to get there."_

"_No, I can figure this out myself." X said._

"_Red X, are you sure we are not lost? I do not know where this place is. It does not appear to be in Jump City." Starfire asked. X looked around and realized he had forgotten where this place was. "You… do not know where we are?" X didn't bother to tell her that he didn't have enough xynothium on him left for another long distance teleport and that he didn't know of anywhere near them except for a mile radius of the forest right above them._

"_We are not lost!" X said. He teleported them above ground and saw the dense trees._

"_Oh, so we are just in an unfamiliar place that you can not get us out of." Starfire deadpanned, another thing she had recently learned._

"_Exactly!" Red X said._

"_Oh X'Hal help us…"_

**(Fatalities: Well… I'm in deep shit.)**


	9. I think I mistranslated

**(Hello!**

**Fatalities: Sup peeps.**

**So we have another update because I don't have school :)**

**Fatalities: I've been stuck with Sladebots teaching me. What the f**k Slade. Really. The only good side of this situation was no school and then he decides to make his f*****g robots teach me.**

**LOL, loser.**

**Fatalities: LOL, b***h.**

**Fatalities says thanks to: **

**DragonWinglet: D**n right he is XD He is technically an anti-hero, not a hero, not a villain, just a bada*s. My older sister back in our dimension made me read the books for her so that neither of us would be lost when she dragged me to see the movies. Pure torture. I **_**was **_**eating a fudge bar before the Suethor pulled me back here again.**

**SerenePanic: I hated the time skip too, and I supported Supermartian so I was f*****g pissed that it broke up. At least Artemis didn't die. I only really like Blue Beetle of the new peeps, the rest can go die in a hole… except for Tim Drake. I don't love him, but I'm not too upset. They didn't introduce the characters well enough for me to really love any of them. They might not bring it back in January. I only know the Suethor as the Suethor, no clue what her penname even is since she hacked my account. I'm gonna kill her though when I get the chance for her crimes. Not near nudity, just nudity. A ribbon. A f*****g ribbon.**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: I've heard Green Lantern has brought Sparkle to the Justice League's attention, but they aren't really around much in this universe.**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: I know, and yes. Sparkle raped Slenderman, My poor little Slenderman… :( **

**Jojo (TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng): Yes, although it didn't get too far with Robin. Luckily he was only molested. Robin is currently fighting off trauma. Way ahead of ya, already got the torture planned out. Er, yeah… She got Sarah too… oops… Jojo, in the comic book universe, Slade is fifty years old. While he looks pretty d**n good for a fifty year old dude… He'd be arrested for being with you in any universe XD**

**Enigma of Thorns: Hello new reviewer! Really happy you thought to give this a shot :) Glad this pile of crack is still entertaining. Yeah, I don't see why people still make Sues, I mean, haven't they seen these parodies? There is a good Sue litmus test for TT by Elihu (I think?) that you can use. I refer everyone to it. I have it and the author favorited I think, so if you want to test them it shouldn't be too hard to find. Oh trust me, I'm getting out of this h**l whole if I have any say in it.**

**Finally.**

**Fatalities: Shut up, Suethor.**

**Why do you keep calling me that?**

**Fatalities: Because you are a Suethor. You write Sues. Like Sparkly McS**tpants.**

**How dare you call her that!**

**Fatalities: What can I say, I never say no to a dare.**

**I dare you to go die in a hole.**

**Fatalities: Oh darn, no holes on a word document. I'm afraid the universe rejected your dare, who am I to go against the universe?**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans.**

**I really hate you, Fatal-b***h.**

**Fatalities: The feeling is mutual, Klorbag.)**

_**Sakura Ravyynn Artenia Glitter Darkness Perfecta Shadow Demoness Rose Annalencia Gwyneth Pink Heart was walking through the streets of Jump City, seeing people look at her in awe. Her beauty was something they could never achieve. She had been feeling reckless that day, in a pink two inch skirt and a sheer bikini top. She had matching seven inch heels with bows and diamonds. Her hair was dragging behind her, pink and purple with gold streaks now. She and Raven, who was suddenly walking besides her dressed the same way as Sparkle (but still not nearly as beautiful.)**_

"_**OMG Sparkle, LOL, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes!" Raven said.**_

"_**Of course! After all, you are my half sister and BFF! Now let's go get your hair dyed pink!"**_

_**(Time skip.)**_

_**Starfire was off being a w***e in her skimpy top and skirt that covered nothing! Is it so hard for her to wear modest clothes like Sparkle?**_

**(Short chapter again, post it Fatal-b***h. (*Leaves.*)**

**Fatalities: Finally. That slut-ociraptor needs to stop whoring herself out already, I seriously can't believe the Suethor lets her do that!)**

_The Sue dragged Raven through the streets of Jump City, loving the attention of every looking at her and thinking "When did the Titans hire a magical prostitute?" Raven, luckily, had casted an invisibility spell on herself, the Sue could see through it because she was a Sue, but at least nobody else saw her… private regions… in this ridiculous outfit._

"_Let me go you demented… thing!" Raven growled._

"_Of course! After all, you are my half sister and BFF! Now let's go get your hair dyed pink!"_

"_You are not my sister, I hate you, and never. Will. You. Dye. My hair. Pink!"_

_(Time skip.)_

_Red X stumbled over another root, once again wishing his suit could fly as he saw Starfire float a foot off the ground next to him. _

"_Are you sure you do not wish me to fly us out of here?" She asked._

"_No! I will find a way out!" X said._

"_Does your suit not have a… um… global… global positioning system?" Starfire said, stumbling to remember the device._

"_I do not need a GPS, I can get us out of here by mys- oomph!" He hit the ground after tripping once again. He looked back, expecting to see another root from one of the giant trees in the dark forest. Instead, he saw a tall figure in a wrinkled suit curled into the fetal position on the ground. The figure lifted it's head to reveal that it had no face. Starfire screamed. "Holy fucking shit! Please don't eat me Slenderman!" Slenderman curled back into his ball and started shaking, as if crying. Starfire wasn't as afraid anymore and dropped to the ground. She put a hand on the monster's shoulder. _

"_It is the okay, why are you upset?"_

"_Starfire what are you doing?" X shrieked. They heard a raspy sound, somewhat like stone on stone mixed with nails on a chalkboard. Despite the fact that Slenderman did in fact not have a mouth, Starfire sensed it came from the freakish thing. She nodded her head in understanding._

"_I see. That is horrible."_

"_What the fuck are you talking about? You can understand that?" X asked._

"_Yes, I believe I have met one of these before. He says… he says he was hurt greatly by an oddly colored girl in very little clothing. He was powerless to stop the horrible being that… um… I think I mistranslated." Starfire said._

"_What did you hear?"_

"_He says she raped him." There was silence as Red X once again looked at Starfire like she was insane._

"_Fuck…"_

_(Time skip.)_

_In Slade's lair, two inter-dimensional teenage girls stood being berated by Slade himself. Fatalities sighed._

"_Done yet?" She said._

"_No. Shut the fuck up and listen, brat. Why do you parody lovers never leave it up to me anymore? You just had to go and insult them and now I have to deal with you both and the universe is tearing at the seams and-" Slade paused and composed himself. "Either of you bother me, I will kill a Titan."_

"_Wonder what Aqualad would taste like… what do you think, Sarah? I think salmon." Fatalities said. Sarah facepalmed._

"_Oh, c-"_

"_You must not reveal my identity!" Fatalities interrupted. Sarah sighed at the irony._

"_My name is kind of out there now if you haven't noticed." She said._

"_Yes well… I blame Jojo! She said you name first! And mine!" Fatalities said. Slade observed the odd conversation silently, waiting for them to finish so he could continue._

"_Well you just said hers!" Sarah said._

"_She tried to steal Jason Todd from me!" _

"_Can't you guys share him?"_

"_I don't want him cheating on me!" _

"_You aren't even going out!"_

"_Oh like you don't dream of going out with a comic book character."_

"_Done yet, girls?" Slade said. Fatalities opened her mouth to have it covered by Sarah's hand._

"_Shh… Let the evil mastermind talk." _

**(Yup, so… later peeps.)**


	10. Malicious Kitten Storms The Lair

**(Fatalities: Hey guys.**

**I go first!**

**Fatalities: Not this time, b***h. Fatalities is pissed, when Fatalities is pissed, you stand back. Lucky I had thought about my responses to the reviews yesterday.**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**SerenePanic: I know right. They didn't even tell the producers before they made the decision. I personally think Raven's outfit is very good, and it doesn't hinder movement. Jojo is a real life friend and reviewer. Don't worry, I'm trying not to mention any of my life back home but… surprisingly I **_**did **_**have a life. Only weird people don't have crushes on bada*s comic book characters. Well, I was sent back to the TT dimension after that was posted and guilted Slade into having the Titans go undercover to buy five pre-cooked turkeys for everyone. Don't ask how, he was feeling charitable that day. I sadly did not get pie.**

**DragonWinglet: And yet nobody let's me speak… Thanks :)**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: I do actually. And I wouldn't know, ask Robin or Slenderman, or any of the other poor souls she has forced herself upon. It is contagious, actually. Sues are a terrible disease. Is there such a thing as too crazy? That is the question…**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : I already have the "torture for all eternity" thing planned out, dude. No need to worry or bring another poor future victim in. She'd probably just molest him too. I know my writing is powerful when someone feels bad for Slenderman XD kidding, I'm just a teenage wannabe author… for now… **

**XxRunningWithScissorsxX: "I swear, police officer, I am not a druggie!" "What's that next to your computer?" "… inspiration?" Kidding, I am very anti-drugs, but you wouldn't guess that from how I act XD My poor little Slendy got raped by this horrible monstrosity, of course she must die! And I would be happy to carry out the deed XD One day… Insanity is pardoned as long as you can forgive me for mine :) Thanks!**

**Jojo (Guest (THE JOJO, Fuck Spelling, SHITCAKESSSSSSSS, FFFFFF-FUCK, TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng) : Most likely. Ice cream? Gimme! Sue-a-whoraous Rex? D**n, why didn't I think of that? X is allowed to trip when irritated and walking next to the pretty alien girl he wants to impress. In fact, he is encouraged :D Thank you for broadcasting my name over the internet. Again. Your welcome, Jessica wasn't going to get it for you but I used my powers of bada*sity to control her mind and give the dude twenty bucks. I may not have paid for it, but you have me to thank ;) Eh, we can share him. But we have to eliminate Ariel. It's surprising how many ship her with Jason (WTF?!). **

**Enigma of Thorns: Glad ya thought so :) And happy I could help! I suggest just writing out funny experiences you've had in real life, then paraphrase words or twist it around a bit, so you aren't just retelling it, to get a feel for the funny. I know someone who does that, maybe it will work for you too.**

**Fi-**

**Fatalities: Shut it.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own.**

**You're such a meanie, Fatal-b***h.**

**Fatalities: Oh the irony.)**

_**Everyone loved Sparkle Sakura Ravyynn Artenia Titania Glitter Darkness Perfecta Robbynn Shadow Demoness Rose Annalencia Gwyneth Pink Heart, I mean, why wouldn't they? Still, her life was so tragic that it wasn't enough. She tried to stay strong for her soul mate, the adorable totally HAWT Robin, but his love could not yet solve her terrible heart ache. In fact, her totally modest clothing felt restricting today because of it. She sat on her bed in her underwear, which covered even less then the previously mentioned outfits but was still totally humble and reserved somehow. She cried, alone, completely upset. Why? Well despite his perfection, Robin was being an a*shole! He hadn't been complimenting her on her new hair color every day! Was it so much to ask? She wanted to go talk to Raven about it, cause, ya know, they are like BFFFFFFFFFFS and half sisters and Raven had always understood Sparkle, because they were both part demon and could go be emo together, but Sparkle knew nobody could understand her burning inner pain. The beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, perfect, sparkling, awesome, stunning, attractive, lovely, picturesque, scenic, delightful, charming, wonderful, exquisite, superb, magnificent, dazzling, incredible, alluring, glittering, astonishing, remarkable, marvelous, miraculous, mind-blowing, powerful, emo, punk, goth, preppy, sk8r, tragically burdened girl continued to cry.**_

"_**My inner pain! It is too horrible! I shall kill myself! Exclamation point!" Sparkle took a knife out of nowhere and stabbed herself in the chest. Her flawless skin rejected the injury and the knife was left un-bloodied. Sparkle shrugged. "Oh well, I think I'll head out to Starbucks then."**_

**(Fatalities: I may not exactly be one of them, but the people with real depression are going to f*****g kill you.**

**Shut up and post it. Don't forget to beg for reviews!**

**Fatalities: F**k the world.**

**Bye bye!**

**Fatalities: Let's get to the real story, shall we?)**

_Raven floated silently through the Tower. No sign of the Sue yet, it appeared. She sighed in relief. She heard a inhuman wail and nearly shit herself. Or would of hadn't she been Raven. She rushed into the nearest room, slamming the door behind her and using the key pad to lock it. She leaned against the door, worn out. Nobody had gotten sleep in so long._

"_Um… Raven?" She jumped. Then she noticed a pile of trash and dirty laundry on the floor start moving, finally breaking apart to reveal Beast Boy._

"_Where have you been? And… Why were you buried in your own filth?" Raven asked, her voice even as always._

"_Hiding. That thing hasn't found me yet. Want to join me?" Beast Boy asked, rearranging his fort of grime. In normal situations, she would refuse. She thought about Sparkle, then compared it to the dirty piles. Be tortured… or have to take a thousand showers when this was over with… thousand showers it was. _

"_I'm going to regret this."_

_(With Robin.)_

"_What did I do to deserve this?" Robin asked himself, curled up in a corner of his closet. He clutched one of Starfire's stuffed alien animals, as if it would save him from the horrible being that was inhabiting his home. He heard a familiar ring and quickly grabbed his communicator, praying it would be help. A skull appeared on the screen. Well, a mask with a skull._

"'_Sup kid. I have Cutie here with me, she was "concerned for your safety," so are you still somewhat alive?" X said. Another, more welcomed face pushed into the screen._

"_Robin! You are… mostly unharmed? I apologize for leaving you and teaming up with your worst enemies, but it was the only way." Starfire said. Robin snapped out of his daze at seeing his (hopefully one day) girlfriend and worst mistake together._

"_What the fuck do you mean, teaming up with my worst enemies?" He said._

"_Well, the rest of the Titans are gathered with Slade, and Red X and I were on our way there when we got lo-" Starfire was interrupted._

"_We aren't lost!" He quieted down when her eyes started glowing green, intensifying the glare he didn't know she was capable of. Star had a bad day._

"_We are almost outside of the forest, once we are out, we shall meet up with the others and rescue you, Raven, and Beast Boy." Starfire said._

"_The point is, wait another week or two to die on us if you want to be rescued before you are violated with parts that did unspeakable things to Slenderman. Oh, wait- Say hi Slendy!" The communicator was moved to show a gray, faceless dude in a suit huddled on the group. "Well, I suppose we should let him recover a bit more. Hey, maybe you two can have a therapy session together! Help heal the wounds, ya know?" Robin faintly heard Starfire's voice, now in the background. "I know, I know, just trying to help the traffic light! Anyways, hang in there kid. Afterwards I'm sure Slade would like to help you feel all better-" He was blasted out of the way by a green light, the communicator fell. "Hey, the yaoi fangirls in the fandom say it all the time! Ow, Starfire, OW! I'm sorry! Okay, you're a bit irritable, I get it, okay maybe a lot irritable… Oh shit… Slendy! Help Me!"_

_(With Slade,)_

"_Well, Fatalities is huddled in a corner listening to depressing music and flipping everyone off, isn't it obvious? She's perfectly fine!" Sarah said when questioned about the mood of her friend. And Jinx thought _she _was weird. Kid Flash zoomed up next to her._

"_Hey babe, don't worry, sure it will be fine." He said. Jinx glared at him. He held out the bag in his hand. "Um… want some potatoes chips?"_

"_The author could be the only way to defeat that thing! And she's not going to do that when she's moping around like a-"_

"_Un-naturally pissed off teenage girl? Don't worry, I deal with that all the time." Kid Flash said, somehow a smile still on his face even though he was about to get hexed into oblivion. _

"_Don't get me wrong, watching you two fight is entertaining, but could you _maybe_, you know, _maybe_ take it over there where normal humans won't get caught in the cross fire?" Sarah said, sarcasm slightly apparent. They looked at her. "What? I ship spitfire to the death." _

_(An hour later,)_

"_Is she going to improve in time to actually do something productive?" Slade asked, exasperated._

"_Well judging by the fact that a little cartoon storm cloud just appeared over her head, I highly doubt that. By the way… How are your kids lately? Heard Rose picked up the Ravager title? Jericho is here now, why haven't you spoken to him?" Sarah demanded in a moment of uncontrollable fangirl-ocity._

"_You are too much like the other one." Sarah was silent._

"_It's contagious…" She whispered in fear. "I really have to stop doing homework fifteen minutes before class like her or else…"_

"_We would have two extremely annoying brats." _

"_Well, technically, I am not a sociopath, and as has been stated multiple times, apparently as malicious as a box of fluffy newborn kittens. And, if you haven't noticed, I don't dress in all gray and black, I'm not nearly as twisted, and I'm not in love with almost every psychopath in every book and cartoon." Slade's eyes widened at the last one. "Don't worry, she thinks you are awesome, but she isn't in love with you. Our other friend fantasizes about you daily though." _

"_You… that… just disturbing… I will be leaving now…" Sarah looked back at the ball of depressing-ness in the corner and sighed._

"_Yeah, that's a perfect idea! Just go and mope in a corner, sounds fun. Very productive." She looked around before pulling out a book she had managed to convince one of the Titans to get for her. She opened it and sighed. "Aww… Nico, come on, you know better then that… And right when Percy was pissed off at you again…"_

_**(I feel as if my quality of storytelling took a major dive in this chapter. Sorry. SOMEONE was expecting a new chapter a couple days ago so I had to go and convince the Suethor to pull me into the word document and write early. And you guys have no clue how hard it is to remember what people are talking about when you're off in a corner flipping people off when they come too close. I'm just a ray of sunshine, aren't I? Oh well, see ya later.)**_


	11. It's Cute How You Think You Can Stop Me

**(Hey! Sorry I couldn't update!**

**Fatalities: Nothing has changed, I'm still pixilated. **

**And Sparkle is still amazing!**

**Fatalities: Not.**

**Yes she is!**

**Fatalities: Is not!**

**Is too!**

**Fatalities: LALALALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Glad to know my story lives on in other's minds. Amazo? Poor guy… He had so much going for him before she got to him… She also got the whole Justice League, as well as their villains. D**n Sues.**

**Jojo: No prob dude. Yeah, I was hopeful for a second too. It sucked that I had to deliver the news, she did not die. Poor knife. Yeah, it's Cerberus. She already destroyed him though :( Eh, I wouldn't say he got them lost cause he's a guy, more because he's a little overconfident. He'd kill me if he heard that though. Yup, I denied his bribery not to put that in there. It was too perfect. Lucky Slade XD And yeah, murder the fish girl before she puts her flippers on our man. So, now. I got the nuke.**

**SerenePanic: Sorry for all the references XD Sarah and I are pro fangirls. Of course, I'm the living embodiment of happiness and stability. Sarah was just too happy seeing them fight. She really will kill for Spitfire. The cookies were surprisingly good for being made of pixels, since I am too when I'm in this word document. Thanks :) And right before I finished reading your review, the Suethor got attacked by bananas with wings… props dude.**

**DragonWinglet: I think you forgot a few XD Look in this chapter, but nice job on taking the moment to acknowledge the insanity. Yeah, Sparkle makes me hate every single one of those words. I really don't know. If I were a bad guy (You know, theoretically…) I would just nuke them all and be done with it. Finished! Problem solved! But no, that would go by too fast…**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: It's cool, how is she lately? Yeah, I swear, Suethor has even less of a life than I do! And that's f*****g saying something! I usually do homework the morning before it's due XD**

**T.N.M.M.Q: Aww, thank you :)**

** : Emo Peeta? B****y Prim? My eyes! I'm sorry I could not help sooner. I'll pass on the message, sure Slade would love it XD You should be a comedian. I'll see what she says :P I need to learn Latin… By the way, nice hat bro.**

**Good, you're done.**

**Fatalities: Yeah, by the way, one of the reviewers wanted to tell you something, I quote: "And I was like OMG, and he was like Whatevs and then Sparkly McWeirdass name came and was like "Robin is totes mine," and then I bitchslapped her!" What do you have to say to that?**

**How dare she make fun of Sparkle! **

**Fatalities: I know right, that reviewer is a genius. I wish I weren't here so I could actually laugh instead of putting emoticons. **

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own.**

**All you people are rude.**

**Fatalities: Eh, I love them anyways.)**

_**Sparkle Sakura Pixie Ravyynn Aurora Artenia Titania Golden Glitter Emerald Darkness Diamond Shining Perfecta Robbynn Shadow Beauty Demoness Hope Rose Darcy Annalencia Gwyneth Pink Joy Heart threw her glitter blast at the villain, Dr. Light.**_

"_**Die evildoer!" She shouted in fury. How dare this villain scum attack her beautiful city!**_

"_**Curse you and your beauty! How did you know it was I, Dr. Light? I am not in my costume of supremely evil sunshine!" The man said, running out of the supermarket.**_

"_**I know evil when I see it. Be gone!" Another pink blast of sparkles and Dr. Light disappeared with a scream. "Another step closer to a safer city! Oh, take pictures of me? Well, I couldn't, you see, I'm incredibly humble, but if you insist…" The enthusiastic reporter that magically appeared took many shots of Sparkle in her perfection. Everything from her sexy pink and black outfit made of ribbons to her shining black, purple, and pink hair and crystal ocean blue and magenta eyes looked amazing, as only Sparkle could. Her perfectly pale skin looked exceptionally gorgeous on her perfect figure with curves in all the right places. On her pedicured feet were golden thigh high boots that actually covered more than her outfit, but it didn't matter, she was totally modest.**_

**(Fatalities: And that was the biggest piece of ironic c**p ever to be under three hundred words. You're getting lazy, aren't you, Suethor?**

**Oh shut up, it's amazing just the way it is, like Sparkle! I'm getting a cookie to cry over how my stupid ex boyfriend broke up with me (F******g b*****d.)**

**Fatalities: Oh poor you. You're what, twelve? Eleven? What do you expect?**

**I said shut up! (*Leaves.*)**

**Fatalities: I'm evil for making a tween girl cry… but I personally think this situation calls for an exception.)**

"_Die evildoer!" The grossly misshapen pile of glitter and make up yelled. She through a bolt of glitter at the man._

"_I was just getting groceries! I'm not even in my costume, how do you know it's me?" The man said, running out of the supermarket._

"_I know evil when I see it. Be gone!" Another pink blast of sparkles and Dr. Light (Who had actually given up evil since the Titans were attacked, as most villains had. Nobody wanted to face Sparkle,) disappeared with a scream of agony.____"Another step closer to a safer city! Oh, take pictures of me? Well, I couldn't, you see, I'm incredibly humble, but if you insist…" A reporter who had been trying to escape unnoticed, jumped, startled, and turned around to see the city's "savior" in all her whore-ocity. _

"_I… Well… Sorry but… What the fuck?" His camera magically started taking pictures as the thing posed. A woman ran out of the grocery store and saw the man being mentally scarred as he was nearly put into a coma at the sight before him. The woman pulled out a gun and shot him in the chest. She ran over to the man, who's dying gaze looked up in gratitude. Vermillion blood spilled out through his shirt as he whispered his last words._

"_Thank you…" The woman's tears fell heavily as she dragged the man away from the crime scene, not only to make sure he was buried properly, but to save herself from going into shock as well._

"_This is madness…" She mumbled. "I had to shoot a man just to save him… Where are you, Titans?"_

_(The time! It is doing the skipping!)_

_Raven huddled in a surprisingly roomy cave made up of stiff dirty clothing. Beast Boy sat beside her, quite proud of his filth cave that took up the back half of his room. Sure, they couldn't completely stand up, but there was enough room for four people to lay down and his mini fridge, which was stocked with all kinds of goodies. _

"_So… How long do you think we'll be trapped in here?" He asked, scooting a little closer to Raven._

"_It could be days, weeks, or months. It could be for eternity. This thing is more powerful than anything we have ever encountered. We could die in this cave. That is, however, a better option than being forced to write emo poetry one more time." She deadpanned. BB's face fell._

"_That's encouraging…"_

_(Someone, make it stop! The time won't slow down!)_

_Robin crawled his way out of the closet (Oh how people could take advantage of that statement.) He had to find his teammates and get out, but where would they be? It seemed the Sue had gone out for a while. He knew he did not have much time. _

"_Beast Boy… He would probably be in his room." He ran over to the green Titan's room and banged on the door. "BB! Open up! It's me, Robin! Please! I know you're in there!" He heard shifting inside the room, and arguing. The door slid open a crack, revealing a sliver of a green face and eye. The door swung open when BB identified the visitor. Robin saw Raven poke her head out of a giant pile of dirty… things…_

"_Get in!" He was yanked inside and watched as Beast Boy activated every lock on the door. "Get into the pile, we'll be safe there." Robin was dragged through an opening in pile. The opening was blocked once more and a lamp atop the mini fridge was turned on. _

"_Have you two been hiding in here since she launched her full attack?" He asked._

"_Beast Boy has been here since the start. I just got here a little while ago. She hasn't found us yet." Raven said._

"_Robin, why are you holding one of Starfire's alien plushies?" BB said, quietly cracking up._

"_I was scared!"_

_(We have a problem…)_

"_Oh will you be silent! I am getting us out of this forest!" Starfire exclaimed. She grabbed X's wrists despite his protests and flew up above the trees. _

"_I would have gotten us out!"_

"_I have no care for your pride." They looked down at the trees below and realized that had been thirty feet from the edge of the dense forest. Red X gave Starfire a "Told you," look, and she shrugged sheepishly._

"_I nearly got us out. Either way, I know where we are and why I remembered this place so well. There is a conveniently placed xynothium powered lab a little ways away." He said._

"_That's… far too easy. Are you sure?"_

"_As reality bends for the Sue, so does it for us. Get ready, princess." They flickered out of existence and appeared inside a vault filled with little red goo-filled vials. Red X smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I'm so awesome." Starfire didn't even protest. There was enough of the powerful chemical to get them to mars. If the suit could contain it all, that is. Red X ran around, hacking all the safes and placing all the vials into tiny compartments hidden on his suit and belt, as well as refilling his belt with the radioactive goo. Starfire realized what exactly he was doing and snapped into reality once again._

"_We can not just steal the xynothium!" She protested._

"_It's so cute how you think you can stop me. Away we go!" He pulled her to him, earning a yelp of protest, and teleported away, holding back some decidedly un-manly giggles. This was going to be a blast._

**(This chapter was just as bipolar as I am, but I'm being pulled back into the TT dimension once more, so see ya later peeps!)**


	12. Let's Get Our Shit Together

**(Hey!**

**Fatalities: So, we have decided to put the disclaimer at the end of the chapter the shorten up the author's notes a bit, and I might end up putting the review responses at the end as well eventually. For now, onto reviews!**

**Fatalities says thanks to:**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: I know, poor random civilian. Glad you liked it once more :) I get so many perfect names for Sparkle from you wonderful reviewers XD Wormhole? D**n, lucky kid, wish I was able to open wormholes… I shall indeed tell her so! Or at least, tell the Suethor.**

**Guest: I try my best :)**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Oh don't worry, we've got something planned up :) Okay, we don't, but we are close to deciding to run in blind and have Slade do his whole "Badass assassin dude" thing.**

**Guestperson: Aww thank you :) Happy you guys enjoy it! Although… I'm kind of worried for your little brother XD I'm not exactly the most censored person…**

**SerenePanic: Dude, I know. My family has a computer that's almost as old as I am, though I have a five/six year old one myself that's getting to that point. Glad you're okay with it, the references are kind of unavoidable, Sarah and I happen to be pro nerds and fangirls. I love Red X so much XD How can anyone resist the unmanly giggles? Technically, it was Starfire's, but we all know he has one someone as well…**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: D**n, Suethor is really working on that name. By the way, your username has officially pounded the spelling of "Platypus" into my head XD**

**DragonWinglet: If only I knew… I personally believe he is Jason, but only he and Slade know the answer. Stupid producers never gave out his identity…**

**TheDarkQueenOfRandomness: Err… IT'S TECHINCALLY CANON! HE HAS SHOWN INTEREST! F**k, I just spammed caps lock. Apologies XD I'm sure Robin can just live alone or forever pin after Star or something… who knows. How did I not think of putting that in her name? No, I don't hate Robin, just like Red X better. When I was… six, I believe, I had a huge crush on both of them. Then I became the freak that I am today. Nothing wrong with random thoughts XD In fact, I love hearing them.**

**XxRunningWithScissorsxX: And now I am tempted to draw brains leaking out of a skull… d**n my hyperactive imagination…**

**Enigma of Thorns: I actually hear that a lot from my friends XD Yes, I could make Starfire PMS a bit before, but I will never (when not writing a Star/X fanfics) make her a villain. She will always be a beacon of shining goodness. Beacon… bacon… I like bacon… I shouldn't write on an empty stomach… Sorry :P**

**El Pajaro de Fuego: Thanks :) They probably won't, and if they do they'll most likely flame, but one can wish. I was thinking of a stu… maybe I shall make a sequel with one. You speak Spanish? Nice, I like to think I'm a bad a*s of the English language, however I am hopeless at learning any others. I think I know how to say cat and pants in Spanish though… that counts for something, right? I will get him therapy as soon as I can, although I am having far too much fun pissing off cartoon characters at the moment XD I'm happy I could help :) And here's a new update to maybe elevate it even further. I feel pretty blessed already with all you nice reviewers, but thanks :P**

**And onto the story! **

**Fatalities: For once I have no new insults for you, Suethor.)**

_**Sparkle Cleopatra Sakura Teardrop Desire Serena Pixie Dream Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Artenia Wish Dusk Katniss Titania Bella Spirit Turquoise Golden Shimmering Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Darkness Fury Faith Moonbeam Song Diamond Seraph Veronica Shining Perfecta Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Shadow Beauty Lyric Shade Demoness Hope Rose Darcy Ashley Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart was out on patrol once more. There were villains everywhere, although most of them wanted to either date her or be her and knew they could never stand up to her glory. She noticed that night was quiet and stopped at the Titan's favorite pizza parlor. She ordered an extra large pepperoni and waited until it came out. Of course, when it did, she knew she couldn't eat it. She burst into tears, streaks of golden pink watery glitter rained down. **_

"_**I could never eat, my self esteem is far too low and I have every eating disorder known to man because I was bullied my whole life and beaten and raped and molested and tortured and hurt and my love, Gary, died right in front of me, making me vow to never love again until I met the handsome and masculine Robin!" Another sob broke out. Sparkle was just so poor and tortured, no one would ever understand her. "And now despite the fact that I'm beautiful and curvy and my waist is literally the size of a twig and my hair is shiny, long and beautiful as well as my eyes being so amazing and colorful people get lost in them no matter what, those past issues still constantly torment me into suffering anguish that never lets me go!" The pizza evaporated, horrified at the pain it's cruel presence brought the amazing, talented, beautiful, gorgeous, perfect girl who had such a horrible past. **_

_**Sparkle's violet, periwinkle, and magenta eyes only seemed to shine their radiance even more as she recalled her tragic past. Her hair just finished transforming into a two mile long waterfall of golden, light blue, and lavender. She wasn't even cold in her outfit made up of diamond booty shorts that were shorter than though to be possible if it were to be considered clothing, as well as her top that was a sapphire ribbon that attracted every male in the city. Her 12 inch high heels made entirely of rubies completed her modest outfit.**_

"_**Why must the world torture me so much? Why is it so cruel?" She sobbed. Suddenly, a small bird floated down and landed next to her. It chirped. "I know, but why me? Is it because I'm so beautiful? Powerful? Amazing?" The bird chirped once more and flew away. "Animals are always so cryptic…"**_

**(Poor Sparkle…**

**Fatalities: Why don't you go draw her or something and I'll post this for you?**

**Sure, thanks Fatal-bitch! (*leaves*)**

**Fatalities: The things I do for you people…)**

_A dark figure watched the freakish new Titan from the shadows, silent as ever. He pulled out a yellow communicator and nodded to the dark skinned boy on the other end. The figure vanished with a whip of his cape. He appeared in a base that had just been finished repairing itself ever since Kid Flash. Seemore jumped, startled._

"_Damn, Kyd, a little warning!" He said. A group of villains immediately rushed over to Kyd Wykkyd, who started to wish he hadn't come back so soon._

"_When can we go back out there?" Johnny Rancid demanded._

"_Why hasn't my dear Koriand'r and her friends banished it back to it's own nebula yet?." Blackfire drawled, examining her nails and secretly, a very handsome villain who had caught her eye._

"_She's almost making me hate pink! Make her go away already!" Kitten whined._

"…" _Cheshire simply tilted her head to the left, her mask's cat grin taunting as ever. All the teen villains erupted into demands and questions. The older, or less liked, villains had separated to do as they wished in the HIVE headquarters, not interested in the gossip and chatter._

"_SHUT IT!" They all looked to the source of the command. Gizmo hung from his metal spider limbs, face red in irritation. "Now listen, you snot heads! We're doing what we can, so shut your pie holes and wait for an opportunity to come up!" They all kept staring at him. He grumbled and made his way to his computer. Kyd Wykkyd, caught up in the mob, nearly had a heart attack when he was tackled to the ground in a hug. A girl with yellow eyes, a silver helmet, and large white wings grasped him tightly._

"_Kyd! You're back!" Kyd Wykkyd smiled, then glared at all the teenage villains chuckling and taunting. They quickly stopped at the crimson glower and smiled innocently. There was the flash of a camera and they rushed into the other room to gossip. Kyd rolled his eyes and looked back at Angel. "You better not have stared at that Sue's boobs." Kyd's pale face blushed red as he offered an innocent fanged smile. "Damn right you didn't."_

"_Kyd, Angel, if you two would stop the PDA, I think I have a plan. Wait-" Seemore snapped a picture with his phone. "Okay, now stop and get your asses over here. I'm sure you noticed our Titans disappearance? Well, all the Titans all over the world vanished. And Mammoth says he saw Titans East on their way to an inconspicuous building that they never came out of. I had Gizmo look it up… It took forever to bypass everything, but… It's owned by a military veteran. Named Slade Wilson."_

_Kyd looked at Seemore and pantomimed something that only HIVE kids would understand. Seemore and Angel both nodded._

"_If this is what the world is coming to, then we can't be left out here in the open. This is our planet too. We can't let it take over." Angel said._

"_I just hope there is anything left even if we manage to stop it."_

_(The time! It is doing the skipping!)_

"_We have to act. Now. In case you haven't noticed, these things _always _get stronger as time passes." The blonde girl fidgeted as she explained. Her friend stood next to her, appearing confident, if not cocky._

"_So let's get our shit together and stop it." She said with a smirk. Of course, there was still a childish gleam in her eyes, as if it were a game._

"_You know, that is just the kind of thing I wanted to hear when we got here." A masked boy said. At his side was Starfire, who seemed uncomfortable being seen so close to Red X by the rest of the Titans. "Sorry we're late, we got sidetracked. Now, who are the two normal chicks?" Fatalities' eyes widened in amazement as she ran over to X._

"_OhmyGodIcan'tbelieveI'mmeetingyouohshitdoyouknowho wmuchIloveyou?" It was said as one whole word, rushed together. Starfire laughed at the girl who was now hugging Red X as he wondered what drugs that girl was on, despite the fact that she was just naturally a freak. _

"_Um… What?" X said intelligently._

"_I'm your biggest fan!"_

"_Okay I know I'm sexy as fuck but I have fans?" The thief questioned. "How come no one told me this?" Slade sighed._

"_She's from another dimension where all of us are cartoon characters. Apparently, you are her favorite. In fact, I've managed to get a hold of her iPhone which appears to be connected to her dimensions internet. She's written five fanfictions staring you, one shots apparently. She 'ships' you and Starfire, though has put you with Raven for her friend. So you aren't getting rid of her anytime soon." The evil mastermind said._

"_Starfire _and _Raven? I might just like the twerp." Fatalities didn't seem to notice anyone was talking due to the fact that she was squeezing Red X._

"_Her philosophy is 'Red X deserves _all _the girls.'" Sarah said. "And I believe you were once her phone background. We fangirls go all the way."_

"_I love you so much…" Fatalities said._

"_That's… nice… Can you stop hugging me for a second, though? Really, I'm flattered, but…" Fatalities let go and started cheering._

"_I hugged Red X! Take that bitches!" She smiled smugly. "And they said it wasn't possible." Sarah rolled her eyes._

"_It _wasn't _in our dimension." _

"_Don't ruin my moment."_

**(My life felt so complete… Oh!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own :)**

**See ya later peeps!)**


	13. Happy BakeWhateverYouCanIn24HoursDay !

**(Fatalities: Yup, we're going to put the answers to reviews at the end. Why? Well, I'm talkative and make this AN waaaaaaaayyyyy too long.**

**You do.**

**Fatalities: Shut it.)**

"_**Robin? Hello? Where are you, my soul mate?" Sparkle Dixie Cleopatra Sakura Teardrop Desire Serena Pixie Dream Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Katniss Titania Bella Spirit Oni Turquoise Golden Kanari Gloria Shimmering Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Darkness Shio Fury Manuke Faith Zatanna Moonbeam Song Diamond Seraph Veronica Tenshi Shining Perfecta Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Shadow Beauty Lyric Shade Demoness Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Rose Darcy Ashley Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heartcalled in despair. Her love had gone missing, as well as her BFF RAVEN and BB, who she had been wishing would compliment her on how amazing she was. "Robby-poo? Raven? Beast Boy? Are you here?" She gasped, a thought coming to her head. "I bet that Starfire bitch kidnapped them! She's probably torturing them for loving me more!" She burst into tears. "WHY MUST I BE SO IRRISISTABLE?!" She continued crying, walking through the tower, until she heard a sound. **_

_**Looking up, she saw the door to Beast Boy's room. "Was that… a sneeze?" She heard quiet swearing coming from inside the room, but it turned dead silent when she knocked. "Robin? Beast Boy? BFF Raven? Are you in there? Are any of you being tortured by that ugly troq?" More silence."Is she forcing you to stay silent? Hold on, I'm coming!" She blew down the door with her glitter powers. She paused for a moment in her majestic pose with the fiery glitter falling from her hands, shining on her purple and pink hair that stretched for miles, reflecting off of her crystalline turquoise eyes. Sadly, she was dressed in her pajamas, just rhinestoned booty shorts and a tiny pink crop top, which barely covered her large chest, but she still looked amazing, because she's Sparkle! She then looked around the room and found she could only see half of it. There was a wall of filth dividing the room.**_

"_**Don't speak if you're in here," Sparkle said. After a moment of silence, she gasped. "You are! I'll rescue you, my soul mate, my BFF, and my minio- I mean other friend!" She fired at the wall of filth, cringing when some got near her. Her beautiful face only glowed more comparing to the ugly surroundings. The dirty clothes rained down at an alarming speed, the wall coming apart. Sparkle created a glitter force field to keep her perfect self clean. When it stopped raining down the dirty objects, she found the floor covered in mounds of it. Out of one, an arm stuck out, one with black gloves covering the hand. She pulled on the arm to reveal an unconscious Robin. "Robby?" She saw the edge of a blue cape and yanked on it. Raven tumbled out of the clothes, in the same state as their leader. "BFF Raven? No! Not you too! Robin! Raven! Wake up! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

**(Sorry to leave you guys on that, but I have to get to sleep. Fatalities, thank the reviewers, say the disclaimer, and post this.**

**Fatalities: Of course! (*Watches as Suethor walks away…*) Not. Okay guys, here it is.)**

_Robin felt himself get pulled out of the mound and shut his eyes, letting his body go limp to appear unconscious._

"_Robby?" It said, with watery, over sparkled eyes. Robin resisted cringing. He heard another mound topple and opened one eye halfway as the Sue turned to the other body. Raven seemed to have the same idea as him. She didn't move as it shook her.____"BFF Raven? No! Not you too! Robin! Raven! Wake up! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Robin mentally sighed. So much for safety... Where was Starfire? And Cyborg? Was anyone coming to help? Bitter thoughts came into his mind, the tragedies he had been facing were overwhelming. He may not have known much, but there was something he did. None of them, not him, Raven, or Beast Boy, would last much longer. Any help coming better get here, fast, or else… there would be nothing left to save._

_(Up, up, and away from slaughter house!)_

_Jinx sighed, it was tiresome, all the planning how to destroy the invincible. She didn't even know if they had a chance. She left the group and started walking over to what Slade had pointed out as the kitchen. She smelled something… Where was that weird other-dimensional chick? The door slid open and a wall of scent hit her face. "Is that… gingerbread?" Piles of cookies of all kinds sat on the counter, the room hot as the oven that had been going all day. There was flour and cookie dough globs all over. Fatalities had a spoon of chocolate chip cookie dough in her mouth as she looked at the interruption. "Did you make all of these?" Fatalities licked the spoon clean before replying. _

"_My family likes making cookies this time of year." She leaned on the counter, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of her face. "Got a problem with that?" Jinx gave her a look but went over to the plates of M&M cookies and started eating one. She saw the trashcan filled with odd looking remnants of what were probably failed projects. She gave Fatalities another questioning look. _

"_What's with those?"_

"_I… er… couldn't remember the exact recipes for a while… went with trial and error..."_

"_How long have you been in here?"_

"_Since five in the morning." She pulled a cookie of a three foot tall stack, just barely managing to keep it from toppling over._

"_And you haven't blown anything up?" Jinx asked._

"_I know the difference between baking and explosives, trust me. I'm pretty good at both." Fatalities thought to herself. "Well, I know how to make a couple bombs, not thinking about trying it any time soon back in my dimension. Jail doesn't sound like a bright idea, even for me." She tugged at her fingerless gloves that ran up her forearms, before messing with the silver buckles._

"_You think?" Jinx deadpanned. Pulling out another cookie, she had an idea. "Why don't you have Slade take you to some empty place and try it out? I'm sure he'd even let you blow up some occupied space as well."_

"_I'm not violent enough to murder, especially intentionally. Though, there are some people I wouldn't mind if they disappeared…" Fatalities drifted off._

"_I thought people in your dimension were supposed to be more… normal?" Jinx asked._

"_Oh they are. Well, sort off. Quite a few of us are pretty fucked up. We don't have super villains, but there are some pretty sick bastards." Jinx noticed that the cookies weren't that bad as she had her third._

"_Oh… What's in these?" She asked._

"_Cyanide and arsenic." Fatalities deadpanned. Jinx coughed, suddenly feeling sick. "Kidding. I put extra on almost all the sweet stuff." There was an obnoxious ding. Fatalities squealed and ran to the oven, grapping an oven mitt and shoving it on her hand. She pulled out a tray of gingerbread cookies, which had been invading the air as they baked. Jinx saw a small pile of sugar on the top of each. Fatalities put another batch in and ran to the fridge, taking out a giant mound of stiff brown dough. Unwrapping the dough, she started pulling off pieces, rolling them into balls, and coating them with sugar before putting them on parchment paper… and adding more sugar. Jinx watched the frenzied motion, a cookie halfway to her mouth._

"_Damn." When she had finished her current dozen, Fatalities looked up. _

"_What? The dough has to stay cold before baking." She shoved the rest of the dough in the fridge once more._

"_You're insane… Put the finished cookies on plates and help me carry them out, we're going to interrupt their boring battle strategies." Jinx demanded. Fatalities shrugged and started placing mounds of cookies on paper plates. _

"_You know, I liked you better before you went good."_

**(Damn, now I'm going to have to go eat the leftovers when I get back.**

**DISCLAIMER: No own.**

**Thanks to:**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Damn, I forgot to pass on your last message. When I see the Suethor next, I'll give it to her. Chemistry? Lucky, I'm stuck in Biology until next year. I'm pretty good at science, if I do say so myself, however I would rather learn Chemistry than how organisms work. I personally like just cheese pizza, so I'm good XD Yeah, working on that, but I had to devote a day to my family's own little holiday, Bake-Whatever-The-Fuck-You-Can-In-24-Hours Day. Nice, I'd say I wish I had a brother, but if I got one, I probably wouldn't. It's what happened with my older sister XD Guess I do have something to be thankful for from her. I shall :)**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Slade just told me yesterday that strapping xynothium to a ton of TNT and detonating it in her face wouldn't work on the Sue. So we're still working on it. Yeah, I personally love Kyd Wykkyd myself, it's sad to see him get abused by Sues… not sad enough to stop me from writing it, but indeed sad…**

**SerenePanic: It's possible. I watched it get typed out. It was fun. His suit is smooth… and the cape was soft… and now I shall have to go hug him again.**

**DragonWinglet: Aww, don't be sad, just bitch about Sues like me until one traps you here :D Yeah… He is SO Jason Todd. You know, if he was given an identity by the producers… Thanks! :)**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: You read this in math class? Nice, I feel special XD yes… now the question is… what is the plural form of platypus? (*DUN DUN DUNNNNNN*)**

**XxRunningWithScissorsxX: I know. They rape thesauruses like a Sue rapes Robin. Poor grammar… poor uncommon words that get molested…**

**Guestperson: Oh thank God. I was about to start censoring myself (And we all know me being obscene is half the story…) You are a good older sibling. I am jealous of your brother. Soon, very, very soon… :)**

**Happy Holidays! (*cough cough* vague winter season greeting so nobody who celebrates something different gets mad *cough cough*)**


	14. A Writer's World It Shall Be

**(Oh hello there. Sorry we're late.**

**Fatalities: Blame her.**

**Shut it.**

**Fatalities: Okay, so I will be toning down my swearing just a bit, why? Because there's a little kid reading. Just because my childhood was obviously not normal, doesn't mean I'm going to continuously teach a kid my whole swearing vocabulary. Am I going to stop completely? Well, no. That's virtually impossible for me. I shall, however, make it easier to get around the swear words or use replacements for some. Fu- I mean, the F word, is still a favorite of mine. I just won't use it in sentences where it doesn't sound right without it. So there :) Fatalities shall be more kid-friendly (Just don't show any younger people my new avatar which I have been waiting to appear but is taking forever. I draw some creepy sh.. stuff if it will actually show up. Darn 24 hour waiting thingy.) Onto the story, review responses at the end, disclaimer as well, hope you like it!**

**Since when are you mildly cheery?**

**Fatalities: Shut it.)**

_**Sparkle Dixie Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Pixie Dream Wings Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Vampirina Katniss Titania Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Oni Turquoise Golden Kanari Gloria Shimmering Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Emo Darkness Shio Fury Manuke Faith Zatanna Moonbeam Morgan Song Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Tenshi Shining Perfecta Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Honor Shadow Beauty Lyric Shade Peace Demoness Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Rose Darcy Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart heard the siren go off.**_

"_**Trouble! Titans, go!" She commanded. She carried Robin out of the Tower as Raven levitated beside her and Beast Boy flew along as an eagle. "Slade is making a disturbance in front of City Hall!"**_

"_**Slade!" Robin exclaimed.**_

"_**Slade?" Raven gasped.**_

"_**Sparkle, how will we ever defeat him?" Robin asked.**_

"_**I will. Slade will never beat me again! I will get revenge on him for killing my family and dear pet gerbil!"Magenta, sparkling tears leaked out of her violet/gold eyes as she recalled the memory. "I will avenge you, Fluffy!"They landed in front of the grand building that held the city's rulers to see panic. People were running out as fast as they could, the noise was deafening, but strangely, the culprit only stood in the center of the plaza, holding a large weapon they all recognized as the tool that the villain had used to hurt Trigon in the short period of time where Slade and the Titans were forced to work together.**_

"_**Slade, leave this place at once or face my wrath!" Sparkle demanded. Slade only gave out a hefty maniacal laugh and looked Sparkle straight in her deep, emotional eyes.**_

"_**You're too late."**_

**(Well, Fatalities, write your review responses, I'm done here.**

**Fatalities: Sure, Suethor. Bye. (*Suethor has left the document.*) And now here's what was really happening.)**

"_It's time." Slade addressed all, antihero, heroes, and wimpy teenage girls with utterly no power other than the fact that they write fanfiction._

"_We're… going after it?" Aqualad asked._

"_Well no duh, fish stick." Speedy quipped. _

"_Stop arguing!" Bumble Bee whispered fiercely at them. Slade waited patiently._

"_Um, I don't mean to question your authority, but, I can beat probably everyone except for you in this room. How are we going to stand up to a Sue if we haven't even decided on a plan yet?" Red X said. _

"_Oh I have a plan, everything has fallen into place. She has gotten the remaining Titans, my associates reported her dragging them out into town recently. They're nearly broken, and she believes any others are gone. She's settling into her position of power. Now, as she is comfortable, we strike." The evil mastermind seemed to be contemplating the idea as he spoke. Fatalities and Sarah were at the back of the group of super powered people._

"_I wonder…" Fatalities thought._

"_Do I want to know?" Sarah asked. Fatalities nodded but continued to ponder her thought, staring at the ground as if it offered the answers._

"_If the Suethor can bend reality as a bad author…" She trailed off, but a light went off in Sarah's head._

"_So can we." She realized. The two best friends looked at each other._

"_We can't do anything directly, but this is a fanfiction writer's world. And a writer's world it shall be."_

_(In a dark place deep underground.)_

"_I have made the necessary upgrades."_

"_So we're done here?"_

"_Correct." _

"_Then it's time to kick some overpowered butt." The click of a mechanism and a light blue glow appeared. It was aimed at a target that was quickly assembled. The canon fired, decimating the titanium plank. "Booyah."_

_(At the HIVE5 HQ.)_

"_We have to get there quickly, assemble the grounded villains, Billy." Seemore commanded._

"_Sure thing." Billy Numerous split into twenty with a chuckle and ran off through the tower._

"_Angel, gather our fliers. Kyd, prepare to teleport all the grounded." _

"_I'm on it." She said, lifting into the air and flying off. Kyd nodded and disappeared, teleporting to his room to gather the necessary ingredients for the portal._

"_Gizmo, I'm going to need to you make a device to make all our fliers invisible on their way."_

"_Shut your trap, I've already got half of them finished." Gizmo snapped. He walked off on his spider legs to go finish the others without another remark. Seemore sighed. Almost ready. He had a feeling that if they didn't get there soon, they would be left in the dust. He collapsed into the chair in front of the giant screen and computer, pulling off his helmet and cradling it in his hands. His eyes were tired, he hadn't slept in forever. He had just recently become the leader of the HIVE5, it hadn't been long since Jinx had switched sides. He winced at the memory. He never knew how much pressure she had been under, trying to keep everything under control and working. He collapsed on the chair and closed his eyes. He missed her, and not just because he _may _have had a small crush on her for years. He didn't believe he could lead everyone like she had been able to, and now he ended up in charge of all the villains. He was hardly considered a real villain, and now they all came to him because he had a big headquarters provided by the HIVE when it had been running. Seemore heard footsteps and quickly attached his helmet on once more._

"_It's all good to go." _

"_Good, maybe we'll be able to do something right for once." Seemore got up and followed Billy into a larger room. Everyone was assembled, those who could fly on the left, the rest on the right, with Gizmo handing out the devices. Most were being surprisingly quiet, most likely because they knew that not only were they on their way to where Slade _might _be, but they would soon have to stand against the invading Sue. Seemore stood by the door and cleared his throat as loud as possible. The villains turned to him. "It's time."_

**(Boring filler stuff, but hey, it's what has happened so far. On the bright side, we're almost ready :)**

**Thanks to:**

**DragonWinglet: I know right. Thanks, I will when I get the chance next. Everything's getting hectic around here.**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Yeah, despite my occasional "I hate the world" ideology and music consisting of angry dudes and heavy guitar riffs, I love baking cookies. And animals. Especially kittens. Kittens are cute. That sucks, I personally need to start caring more about Geometry. Good at math, horrible at actually giving a damn. I only have one horrible older sister who can remind me of Sparkle or the Suethor at times. I read that with Sarah a while ago. You reviewers give me so many good nicknames for Sparkle. I know, I'm somewhat of a grammar nazi at times. Not really for my own stuff, because I don't go over what I write unless I wish to remind myself of how insane I am, but if someone else happens to make a mistake, hell breaks loose. Yeah, I suppose I'm a bit of a hypocrite on that subject. Be careful. Hunger Games Sues are dangerous.**

**Curse you Perry the Platypus: Nobody thought to make a plural of platypus? Yeah, I usually only read things on my phone, so I get what you mean. Lucky, my cousins are all stuck up jerks or eight (or more) years older than me.**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : I know right? I could write a book on how difficult they make life for all sane (or in my case, relatively sane,) people.**

**SerenePanic: Slade's got a plan :) Yeah, we have those, as well as plain gingerbread cookies with sugar poured on top (That I may have added onto the recipe…) Aww, you're so sweet XD**

**critic fan: I… don't hate her. Do you understand the confusing concept I'm using of **_**bold italic to demonstrate what the Sue sees **_**and **_italics to demonstrate what is really happening?_ **Starfire is my favorite Titan, and while I may push boundaries on her character in the **_reality, _**I like to keep it relatively okay or have a reason, like she's stuck somewhere and Robin is getting tortured as she tries to get back to him. Either way, unless you're talking about the **_**Sue's point of view, **_**I'm happy with how I portray her as I don't remember getting any other reviews saying she was out of character.**

**watermellow: Oh, hello :) thanks for all your support! Don't worry, we're getting there. No problem, and I'm sorry I didn't get the Suethor to move her lazy butt (and my own as well) so we could update on time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own.**

**Fatalities: Bye peeps!**


	15. Flippen Anti-Climactic

**(Hello!**

**Fatalities: 'Sup. Responses at the end, here is the new chapter! We've got some surprises in store…**

**We do?)**

_**Slade let out another maniacal laugh, taunting poor Sparkle Dixie Cleopatra Sakura Flutter Teardrop Desire Serena Glittery Pixie Crimson Dream Wings Lavender Ravyynn Nightfall Aurora Sweet Light Seraph Marigold Artenia Wish Dusk Seductra Vampirina Righteous Katniss Titania Grace Bella Tiana Spirit Blue Oni Sea Turquoise Golden Kanari Gloria Azure Shimmering Olive Beautifica Neko Glitter Emerald Luminary Angelic Emo Darkness Shio Lilac Fury Fuchsia Manuke Faith Ashen Zatanna Scarlet Moonbeam Reflection Morgan Cherry Song Vivid Alexia Magenta Diamond Seraph Veronica Sophia Tenshi Shining Perfecta Jade Zelda Robbynn Shinefire Dawn Lively Honor Shadow Silverlight Beauty Lyric Shade Peace Indigo Demoness Rosy Kagayaku Hope Sekushi Rose Darcy Cerulean Ashley Kiki Zoei Annalencia Gwyneth Virtuous Tempest Pink Joy Angel Heart, deep down in her angelic soul. **_

"_**You evil man, leave my city!" She yelled. **_

"_**No. Oh, BTW, Fluffy is, like, still alive if you want to pledge your soul to me and become my apprentice. If you, like, refuse my amazing, like, offer, then I throw Fluffy into a giant thingy of xynothium and you shall, like, watch him burn. Like, to death… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SO EVIL!" Everyone gasped at his declaration. **_

"_**Fluffy? He's alive? You fiend!" Sparkle ran to Robin for support. He held her close to block out the pain. **_

"_**It will be okay, my love. I will rescue Fluffy!" Robin whipped out his metal sticky thingy (**_**LOLZ SOOO TTLY DNT NO WUT IT CLD!1!) **_**and charged Slade.**_

"_**Oh thank you Robin!" **_

"_**OMGZZZZ Troq get out here and like, protect me!" Starfire appeared from nowhere and held off Robin.**_

"_**I'll handle you myself, Slade!" Sparkle flew into action, her hair turning a hot pink that matched her smoldering eyes and outfit, which was covered in diamonds and perfectly complimented her slender figure and amazing curves. She hovered in the air, her fists gathering all her magenta power-sparkles in one big blast. She raised her hands above her head in a dramatic gesture. "Tell me where Fluffy is!"**_

"_**Uh, why would I, like, do that? You see, I'm, like, an evil mastermind. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SLADE! And like, giving you the answer to what you, like, are looking for, totes goes against, like, my goal. Cuz my goal is to, like, make you not succeed in your, like, goals." Slade said. "And, like, to get a unicorn. That's my other goal. I like unicorns." Sparkle gasped.**_

"_**Is that why you also kidnapped my unicorn baby sister?" She cried. "Petunia! You were so young! Slade, you monster!" **_

"_**What? I like, just wanted a unicorn. OMG you're such a loser, unicorns are totally all the rage, even Justine Beiber has one… or was is Jessica? OMGZ totes forgot. Silly Slade. Oh wait, MUAHAHAHA I AM EVIL AND SLADE!" Slade said. Sparkle got tired of his evil rants on pop culture and horned horses.**_

"_**That's it! I will destroy you with my power-sparkle mega attack! Die evildoer!"She threw her blast as it lit up the sky. Slade scremed as he felt imminent death approach him.**_

**(Fatalities: I think we've had enough of this.**

**What are you talking about? This is my story.**

**Fatalities: Not anymore, bitch. You see, I'm in the document, and you're just typing on it. Anything I say, becomes words on here. And I don't want to see my favorite villain 'die.'**

**But-**

**Fatalities: Nope. Fatalities is back in power. Time to show our readers what's really happened.)**

_Slade walked out into the middle of the plaza, standing right in front of the City Hall that was enchanted by the Sue to follow her every whim (Like, for instance, deleting the laws on public nudity that she had some trouble with.) "She should be here any second now. The minute someone reports seeing me here- Oh hello civilian, yes I'm Slade, run for your life, alert the Titans, so on." The passing civilian screamed and pulled out their cell phone, calling 911, who in turn sent a signal to the Titans. Slade checked the time, which was on a screen built into the armor on his arm._

"_Slade, leave this place at once or face my wrath!" __**Sparkle said in amazing beauty and**__- THE SUE said. _

**(Fatalities: Don't even try it Suethor.)**

"_Finally you get here." Slade looked up at his opponent to see Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy as her forced company. _

"_You evil man, leave my city!" Slade rolled his eyes. _

"_Do you Sues every shut up?" He said. _

"_Fluffy? He's alive? You fiend!" The Sue shouted her incoherent nonsense._

"_What… Who the hell is Fluffy?" __**Slade maniacally laughed as he**__- Slade wondered, slightly flustered in the presence of such a strange Mary Sue. Behind the Sue, Robin gathered Raven and Beast Boy._

"_We run while she's distracted, got it?" He whispered to them. Before they could answer, the Sue heard them. _

"_Oh thank you Robin!" Robin nearly screamed as the Sue hugged him and shoved him towards Slade._

"_This is taking far too long. Starfire, rescue your leader. It's too dangerous to have him that close to a Sue." Starfire flew out from the shadows, leaving behind the rest of the group who waited for when they would be needed. She carried Robin off with a squeal of joy at having him away from the monster. _

"_Star? What-"_

"_Are you the okay, Robin?" She asked as they landed far enough away. Robin shook the glitter from his gelled hair. He looked pale, his eyes sunk in a bit, but he still smiled at her._

"_I am now." Slade looked at the two as they stood far away. _

"_Luckily the Sue is so out of touch with reality." He noted. He was getting quite bored with this._

"_I'll handle you myself, Slade!" The Sue flew at him and conjured a giant ball of glitter in her hands._

"_Finally." He said to himself. _

"_Tell me where Fluffy is!" The Sue._

"_Sues are too delusional." Slade wondered who this 'Fluffy' was. Perhaps a family member that he supposedly killed? _

"_Is that why you also kidnapped my unicorn baby sister?" She cried. "Petunia! You were so young! Slade, you monster!" Slade shook his head._

"_I thought we were going to start the great final battle already." _

"_That's it! I will destroy you with my power-sparkle mega attack! Die evildoer!" She threw the overpowered glitter at him. Slade flipped out of the way and threw projectiles at it. They bounced off instantly, without a scratch. __**Then the power-sparkle blast followed Slade and killed him. **__(The sparkles actually just hit the ground and left a large hole where he had been standing.) The Sue sensed that her author was becoming unavailable. "What… What's going on? I feel… abandoned. This is all your fault!" She started throwing more of her sparkles at Slade, who, despite how amazing his skills were, felt himself being overpowered by the Sue. He was knocked off his feet by her super speed, tossed back into the wall of a building. "Ha! I've got you now!" Slade pulled a device from his suit, one with a big red button on top._

"_Then I suppose it's time my reinforcements joined us." He pressed the button, which emitted a shriek, the signal. Hid plan, no matter how hopeful, was to attempt to take the Sue on his own, leaving his amassed army until he absolutely needed it. _

"_What reinforcements?" Sparkle asked, looked around. A heavy weight crashed into her back, sending her falling to the ground in shock. "Hey!" Red X attached a device onto the thing's pink angel wings. Out flowed red xynothium glue, sticking the feathers together and increasing their weight. Sparkle felt a sting come in at her side, sending her rolling just a bit. She jumped up at the new threats with a growl and flash of pink eyes. Slade zoned out of the fight for just a moment, mentally noting that the Sue seemed to lose a shade of immortality as the author became unavailable. More heroes poured out to stand up with X and Bumble Bee._

"_It's over, girl. You can't take us all." The Titans East leader stated, confidently. _

"_You obviously don't know my power, insect!" The Sue screamed in rage, launching herself at the poor girl. Bumble Bee attempted to dodge out of the way, but was overcome with how fast the thing ran, and soon found herself being thrown into a building. The Titans East immediately sprung into action at the attack on their leader, and were soon followed by the rest of the honorary Titans. Red X stood there, shaking his head._

"_So much for battle strategy. Make way, X is coming through!" He ran into the mob of heroes who awkwardly tried to attack all at the same time without hitting another good guy. Slade pondered if he would have just been better with the best of them, then realized that, if nothing else, at least there would always be someone to replace to fallen. The Sue dodged and flipped away from each attack._

"_You will never defeat me! I am perfection!" Still back in the shadowed alley, Fatalities and Sarah watched the fight._

"_How are we going to do this?" Sarah asked._

"_I've tried before, saying it out loud or thinking it doesn't change anything… I have a feeling there's something I'm missing." Fatalities sighed and leaned against a brick wall, shoving her hands in the pockets of her jeans. She felt something inside them and pulled it out. A scrap of paper with writing from back in her own dimension. A note passed in one of her more boring classes._

"_What's that?" Sarah asked._

"_An old note that I must have had in my pocket when I was transported." Fatalities said. Sarah stared at the wrinkled paper, then, as they were cartoonized, a light bulb went off above her head._

"_I got it! We're writers! That's what we've been missing!" She realized. "Quick, grab one of the pens you keep in your boots." Fatalities shoved her hand down the side of her boot and pulled out a blue pen. Sarah snatched it up and wrote something on the paper. As she wrote, two objects materialized on the ground. Two note books. "Grab one, we might be able to do something in this lame excuse for a final battle scene." Fatalities laughed and pulled out a mechanical pencil before grabbing the black notebook and turned to the first page. She scribbled down in barely legible writing as something large appeared next to her. _

"_Fatalities rides in on a giant velociraptor!" She exclaimed. The dinosaur, which should have been around the size of a human, seemed to have been supersized for riding convenience. She climbed onto the back of the dinosaur and cheered as Sarah facepalmed. The more sane one of the pair scribbled something down in her notebook, before showing it to Fatalities. "The Sue dies a fiery much needed death?" The looked out at the Sue. "She's not burning in hell yet."_

"_Stupid loopholes." Sarah said._

"_It's okay, get on my dino and we shall ride out to battle in a blaze of glory!" Fatalities laughed._

"_You've had way too much sugar." Sarah managed to climb her way up to dinosaur. _

"_Onward, my ancient dromaeosaurid theropod dinosaur friend!" The velociraptor let out a shriek and ran towards the group of heroes while thinking with a newly enhanced and revived brain that it hated teenage authors and wondered greatly what they tasted like… _

"_Couldn't we have just walked?" Sarah asked. Fatalities sighed. _

"_Fine." She wrote the dinosaur poofing away, and it vanished from under them, leaving them to fall in heaps on the ground. "Maybe I should have waited to get off of it first."_

"_Yes, yes, that would have, you know, just maybe, helped just a bit." They got up slowly, Sarah a tad slower, causing Fatalities to be tugging on her arm in an attempt to speed her up._

"_Come on we have to go!" Fatalities dragged her best friend off to the fight. She felt a hand grab the back of her T shirt. "Hey let go!" _

"_Where do you think you two are going?" Slade asked._

"_We're going to go help. We've figured out a way to take over as the semi-authors, however we can't do anything directly to the Sue and it has to be written down in clear commands." Sarah explained. They heard a ghastly shriek from inside the fight. Heroes lay, unconscious or groaning, on the ground. Red X, the last one standing, was promptly blasted with glitter, sending him flying back in a flurry of spewed curses until he hit a wall._

"_You! You're the people who made a parody of me! You will pay!" The Sue yelled. Slade let go of the collars on both Fatalities' and Sarah's shirts and dodged out of the way. Fatalities started, not spewing, but enunciating, every curse word in her vocabulary in a rapid succession that blurred together. _

"_I don't like you anymore Slade!" Sarah said. The Sue started stomping towards the two. "Uh, Fatalities? Got any sharp objects ready?" _

"_Write something to stop her while I throw rusty needles and hope she has some kind of weakness to them." Fatalities pulled out all the mechanical pencils in her boots and extracted the pins stuck in the erasers. The Sue got closer, growling. Sarah scribbled as fast as she could as Fatalities threw whatever she could find. One managed to hit the Sue in the face, dead on, however it shattered the metal pin, causing another string of curses to fly out. "Sarah? Before we die, I just want you to know… I blame you for this." Sarah scoffed but continued writing._

"_Yup, cause this was totally my fault." She lifted her pen in triumph as she finished her detailed paragraph. A force field appeared around the two of them. The Sue rushed forward, seeing her chance fading, with a cry of angry and a flurry of glitter. She banged on the clear shield in rage._

"_I will get you eventually! Nobody can defeat me!" A shadow fell over the Sue. It got a metal toed boot to the head from behind, throwing it against the force field. _

"_I may not know who these two are, but I will not let you threaten anymore people." Robin proclaimed. _

"_But… But you love m-omph!" A starbolt to the head._

"_No. No he does not." Starfire said, landing next to the Titans leader. _

"_We're saved!" Sarah said. "Wait, where's-" The area was covered in magic, and next to the pair of Titans, appeared Raven. A green tiger came crashing over to her side before shifting into Beast Boy._

"_But… You are supposed to… worship… me…" The Sue cried. The force field fell silently, worn out. Fatalities was about to start talking again (Always a big mistake…) however was stopped just in time by Sarah, who clamped her hand over her best friends mouth and silently pulled their fragile human bodies away from the intense scene that should have been brewing. A hole was blown open in the ground by bright blue sound waves._

"_Hope I'm not too late for a good old fashioned butt kicking." Cyborg asked his teammates. He glared at the Sue. Sparkle back up hesitantly._

"_Teen Titans," Robin commanded. "Go!" She broke out into a run, attempting to get away from the Titans, but her speed was used up, no longer being supplied by her Suethor. Robin caught up to her easily and started throwing his birdarangs. Though unnoticeable to the naked eye, microscopic scratches appeared on the Sue, who cried out in shock. Sparkle raised her hands and caused a mini earthquake under Robin, sending him down to the cement, but she was enveloped in Raven's mysterious magic before she could do any more damage, and found herself being thrown against the wall. The Sue sent an angry psychic blast at the dark Titan, causing her to fall. Beast Boy, as a giant bear, stood on his hind legs and roared menacingly, before dropping down to all fours and taking swipes at the Sue. While Sparkle avoided most of them, one connected, causing more tiny scratches that burned. The feeling of real pain was so unfamiliar to her. She shot Beast Boy away with glitter, but was thrown back to the ground by a flurry of green blasts and an eye beam to finish it off. The Sue, in a large crater in the cement, raised a hand to the sky and sent lightning down at the Tamaranian. Starfire cried out and fell from the sky, crashing to the cement and making a crater that matched the size of the Sue's due to her durable nature. The Sue felt weak, but managed to get up, only to be met with a sonic canon to the face. She was hit harder than ever before, the sound tearing at her. Cyborg's improvements, courtesy of everyone's favorite alien hermit, Fixit, were really paying off, and this time, he didn't even have to nearly lose his human side. Sparkle flew through the brick wall, shattering it. She landed inside the rubble. The Titans, mostly recovered from the attacks, drew slightly closer._

"_Is she… you know… gone?" Beast Boy asked. There was a roar of fury and the rubble exploded apart. The Sue stood, radiating scarlet rage unlike ever before. Flames leaped from her eyes, her hair singed, as well as her outfit, which she deeply cared for despite the fact that it was too scandalous even to be considered a bikini._

"_Damn girl, every heard of clothing?" Cyborg mumbled, shielding his eyes. The Sue roared once more, as if imitating a dinosaur, perhaps Godzilla. Suezilla, yes, it fit quite well. Robin brought out his bo staff, Beast Boy transformed into a T Rex, Starfire's arms were lit up radioactive green, while Cyborg raised his canons and Raven mentally chanted her mantra and felt her magic gather at her hands. They heard loud footsteps and the clearing of a throat. Fatalities, followed by Sarah, walked in front of them, carrying her note book. Slade hung in the background, not willing to be seen and targeted just yet if their idea might work. The Sue looked at the two mortal girls in front of her, confused. Fatalities looked in her note book of scribbles._

"_Where shall we begin… ooh!" Fatalities turned to an unseen audience. "Warning, my monolauge is not going to be safe for children, prepare to look away should you not be able to list every cuss word known to man, dolphin, and Fatalities. Now we can continue. Let's start at names given by my dear reviewers… Ah, you have been called Sparkly McIhavewaytoomanynames, Sparkley McWeirdassname, Sparkle Pink-Pink Flitter Rainbow Bird Crayola Fluffy Pretty Chicken Wings Angel ICUP Vase Flower Heart, a shitty wannabe unicorn, a mother fucker (many, many times…) a whore (again, many times,) a fucking Sue-A-Whoraous Rex, Sparkle-Sue-Slut-with-too-many-added-names, a crazy wacko (that was quite politically correct for what we are dealing with,) a… Prussia? Um, Siver Shitty Tr-whatever the hell her name is, Sparkle Bla Bla Bla whatever her name is, Barbie, and a bobble head. You are a whore, a bitch, something nobody can love, everyone hates you, in fact, they manage to love _me _more than you. If Trigon, Blackfire, Control Freak, and a really bad idea had a child, it would be you. You're name is a plague on our existence. Oh, and last but not least…" Fatalities looked the Sue straight in her horrified eyes, "YOU. ARE. A. !" The Sue seemed to shrink, terrified. _

"_No! I'm… I'm perfect! My author said so!"_

"_You're author is a Suethor, and you are her overpowered Mary Sue, something only a Suethor could love. By the way, you molested every civilian's eyes with your lack of clothing, as well as killed an innocent reporter. He was buried last night. The woman who shot him to save his life is being hailed as a hero." The Sue burst out into tears and shot sparkles at Fatalities. She braced herself, but oddly, it seem the only damage was to her pride as she looked like she had been dipped in glue and rolled in sparkles. "I guess that means I should continue. Sparkle, you have billions of powers, some of which could create an overpowered character on their own, your name is friggen ridiculous, no normal being has shifting eyes and hair except for your kind, the Suetopians, or, better known in my universe as Mary Sues. You classify as what I call a God!Sue, meaning you are created to be amazing in every way, in other words, god-like."_

"_I am not a Mary Sue! I have flaws! Like… Ohh! I'm so beautiful, that other people get jealous and hate me for it." Sparkle claimed. Fatalities walked up to the Sue calmly, before slapping the thing in the face. Sparkle stared in shock. Nobody had ever treated her like that before!_

"_That is to all the Suethors who claim that's a flaw, mind passing the message?" Fatalities returned to her notebook. "Where was I… Oh, ribbons do not count as clothing. Your actual clothing should cover more than your shoes, and don't you dare point at Starfire. Her culture hardly even believes in clothing, especially if you decide to read Red Hood and the Outlaws. Yeah, you wear less clothes than that version of Koriand'r, and that's saying something." The Sue seemed to get smaller with every insult that was regarded to her as a flame. "For my final piece of golden criticism, everything you have been seeing lately was an illusion cast over you by your Suethor to give you grandeur ideas of being loved and worshiped, when really, people want you to die in a hole." The Sue was about a foot tall and balling her eyes out._

"_No! They love me! Robby-poo, come kill Fatalities! She's being a meanie!" Fatalities rolled her eyes and looked at the Titans, who stood dumbstruck._

"_Anyone care to add anything?" A tall, dark figure in the dim corner of the room appeared, accompanied by a certain anti-hero._

"_My friend here has some words that needed to be heard." Red X said. He moved aside and bowed his head. The figure came out of the shadows, it's featureless face nervous. "I shall be translated for my dear Slenderman." Slendy nodded, and soon, odd noises started up, accompanied by hand gestures. "He says it all happened on a foggy night, deep in the forests." More noise. "He ran into a strange creature that he had never seen before. He was tempted to see what it was and crept closer. That was when it turned it's magenta and gold eyes on him and leaped." Slenderman continued on, giving longer undecipherable messages each time Red X finished the translation. "It knocked him down with a ferocious giggle, and he was unconscious. He woke up to find himself in a dark cave painted sparkly pink and purple. He was frightened, used to being the predator, but now found himself prey. He soon realized his new suit that he had just bought the day before was covered in glitter and wrinkled. He got extremely angry, but his blood froze when he heard that giggle. He said he has blocked the traumatic invasion of his manly parts from his mind, and only has one thing to say to his attacker." A short phrase of noise followed. Red X turned to the Sue. "You motherfucking bitch-tits whore-monkey." He turned back to Fatalities and the Titans. "That is all." He retreated back into the darkness with his new friend. "So ya wanna go steal something, buddy? Thieving fixes everything, you should really give it a try." They saw Slenderman nod his head in excitement before they vanished into the shadows once more._

"_Well that was entertaining." Fatalities turned back to Sparkle… Only to find that the Sue had disappeared, leaving a mound of glitter and pink ribbons in it's place. "Well damn, I wanted to beat the shit out of her, but _no_, she just _has _to disappear before I even get half my insults out."_

"_Please… What is a motherfucking bitch-tits whore-monkey?" Starfire asked, confused._

"_I'm sure Robin would love to teach you, Star. Just ask him when you get home." Fatalities grinned. The Boy Blunder looked as if he wished to throttle her. Silently, Slade dropped to the floor from his unseen perch up near the ceiling._

"_Well done, I must say I'm impressed." The evil mastermind said._

"_Sarah helped me write half of these, afraid we didn't get to use too many of hers. It's not often you hear the good one cussing out someone, even if only on a piece of paper." Fatalities said. "I just have a habit of stealing the limelight with my splendor and arrogance. Now though, my dear Slade, it's either time for me to make a run for it in an attempt to stay in this universe forever, or time for you to return Sarah and I before I can figure out a plan, which will happen in ten seconds." _

"_I assure you, you're going back and hopefully never returning. All you have to do now that the Sue is gone is write yourself out of the story. It's yours once more, all powerful author." The last part was said with sarcasm apparent, but Fatalities, like with many things, chose to ignore it._

"_That's… That's all?" Sarah asked, joining the conversation. The Titans stayed back, wary but not seeing need to intervene. Starfire went to Robin to question him on what confused her earlier, while Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg spoke amongst themselves. Slade nodded._

"_That's flippen anticlimactic." Fatalities muttered. She sighed and pulled out a pen before opening to a new page in her note book and scribbling in "_Fatalities and Sarah are safely transferred back to their dimension and find they are back in front of their computers where they belong." _Fatalities felt the dimension get fuzzy._

"_Didn't we have a test in Biology tomorrow if the time here corresponds correctly to our universe?" Sarah asked._

"_Fuck…"_

(Later, in Trigon's domain of the Teen Titans Universe.)

"_It's been far too long since I've done this." Slade said. In the fiery molten lair, there was a special section, one he happened to be in charge of. The Hell of Mary Sues. He didn't know where Trigon had gotten the idea, but it worked perfectly, and whoever came up with it first was most likely a genius. Deep craters filled with thousand degree oil burned savagely around the Mary Sues, who were chained with indestructible metal to the bottom of the molten pools. Their heads stuck out, screaming how Robin (Beast Boy, Aqualad, etc.) belonged to them and they were only doing what they were best at: being perfect. They survived the torture only because of that perfection. Slade was standing before the pool belonging to the newest addition, the well known Sparkle. _

"_Let me out! You will never get away with this! MY SUETHOR NEEDS ME!" Sparkle yelled in fury. Slade shoved a cheese burger into her mouth._

"_Start digesting, it's time for the real torture to start." Slade declared. Sparkle's eyes watered as she felt her body intake calories. She attempted to spit out the food, but Slade just shoved it further into her mouth. Sparkle finally swallowed, and Slade pulled out a stapler. "This came from one of that brat Fatalities' 'reviewers.'" _

_The Sue never spoke again, and Slade was not seen in Jump for months._

(At Titans Tower.)

_A knock at the door. Beast Boy slowly woke himself. Who was up this late at night? He dragged himself to the door of his still dirty room and opened it. "Raven? What are you doing up so late?" He yawned. _

"_I just… I wanted to say thank you. For letting me hide from that Sue with you. If you hadn't let me in, you probably would never have been found out, so…" Beast Boy drearily felt her hug him, but it was gone in a moment, and his friend had disappeared with the smallest of smiles on her face. His eyes opened all the way, a grin stretching across his face. He shut the door. _

"_WOOOHOOOOO! I got her to smile!" He cheered. When he had nearly calmed down, he looked at his alarm clock. 2 AM. "Well I'm not getting back to sleep now." Beast Boy sat on his bed and replayed the last minute. He just might have secretly had a crush on Raven ever since they started the team…_

(Deep In The Woods.)

"SEEERRRERERSADFGGYYUTYIFGHDF HSFETRYFDHGDFgh…" Slendy murmured. X nodded and threw down a card. He never knew Slenderman was so good at card games.

"I know man, something seems a little off to me too." The thief said. Slenderman took his turn before pondering a thought.

"KIIIIIIIREERASDFGDHTGYGHHFGH ." He said. X shrugged.

"I'm sure it will be okay. After all, _nothing_ can be worse than Sparkle. I'm positive everything will just go back to normal soon enough. After all the shit that's been happening lately…" Red X threw another card down. "What could possibly go wrong?"

**(This is Fatalities finally saying:**

**THE END.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Review Responses since the last chapter:**

**Bozana: It was quite fun indeed, and I'm so glad you like it :)**

**TheOneWhoSupportsCrackShippi ng: Nice XD Yeah, you missed a bit while you were gone. Damn girl, even I go to sleep at 4 AM. Your comments are always weird, I've come to expect it.**

**Guestperson: The death, though not graphic, was painful for her, but Slade shall take care of everything that's left :D**

**DragonWinglet: I know right, it sucks. I never thought I would have so many people who actually liked my writing :)**

**Curse You Perry the Platypus: Suethors are insane for giving their Sues such obvious names.**

**The-Bowler-Hat-Ladies: Sues are twisted. Heh, I just filter myself around my parents, they don't know I cuss. Hopes and prayers have been answered :) I actually like Algebra better for some weird reason… We should start a club for people with annoying sisters. Glad to hear that :D Well, at least from what I've seen Hunger Game sues don't have superpowers too often. I managed to overpower both with utter bitchiness. It really pays off. We Sue Assassinators will succeed one day.**

**SerenePanic: You really don't. The walls broke, couldn't contain my slip ups XD**

**ProcrastinatorsUniteTomorrow : Yeah, I should write a biography on that poor gerbil to show the horrors of Sues even more. Slade is avenging as we speak.**

**Guest: It's so fun having reviewers who go back and insult people who don't like my story XD**

**R. : I managed to overpower both, though the Sue was much easier with its creator gone.**

**Dramaticswimmergirl: Thanks :) A girl can only try.**

**HolySnappzors: I went back and realized I forgot to answer your review, so sorry for that :( I'm really happy you like the story though :)**

**And finally, thanks to all who supported me in this. Seriously. ****You guys are the most badass mother fuckers I have ever known****.**

**PS. Fatalities has plans… After all, Sues love the company of a _. Think you can guess? Sequel time!**

**Fatalities has left the building!)**


	16. It's Here!

**(It's here! The prequel chapter for the sequel, titled "Sue Me Once, Shame On You, Sue Me Twice, Go Die In A Hole," has been uploaded. It might not be up yet by the time some people see this as I uploaded it seconds before this was, and now, I request from you, my wonderful readers, to go onto my profile and find it when it shows up :) See ya later peeps!**

**Fatalities has left this building and re-entered the next!)**


End file.
